Materiales Flamables y Peligrosos
by Crystal Luna
Summary: Una historia muy extraña sobre John/Marie. Mi pareja predilecta de la versión película.¿Qué tal si Pyro nunca fue al instituto y Rogue lo conoció de otra manera?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada pero absolutamente nada es mío. Solo la trama de la historia.

**Linea del tiempo: **Me atrevería a decir que va más o menos a la par con **X3,** pero siguiendo un rumbo distinto al de la película. Podríamos llamarle un **Universo Alterno, **pues Pyro nunca fue al Instituto Xavier.

-oOoOo-

Con apenas quince años y ya era perseguido por la ley. El rebelde joven había decidido hacer una movida atrevida. Decidió abordar un barco como polizonte en rumbo a América, dejando atrás Australia y todo un pasado lleno de sinsabores. Quizás esa tierra prometida le daría la oportunidad de comenzar y hacer un corte radical con todo lo que abandonaba en esa tierra que lo vio nacer. Solo tres días logró mantener su presencia escondida de toda la tripulación. Le llevaron al capitán que gracias al cielo era un hombre bondadoso que nunca tomó muy en serio las actitudes agresivas e irrespetuosas del mocosuelo. El vio mucho más allá de esa imagen de total apatía. Era un joven con mucha ira en su interior. Un joven que había ya conocido tan de cerca el odio y del brutal desdén e impasibilidad. El hombre le dio una oportunidad. Se haría de la vista larga cuando bajara de su barco a tierra americana, pero a cambio de ello tendría obligaciones que cumplir para ganar su comida y cama.

Y así fue como St John Allerdyce logró pisar suelo americano…

**Cuatro Años más Tarde…**

La total indiferencia de la joven era desconcertante. Sentada en un banco en el solitario y oscuro parque, fruncía el entrecejo y se mordía su labio inferior. Anna Marie D'ancanto le tenía más temor a sus pensamientos que al posible ataque de algún extraño. Eran oscuros sus pensamientos. Apenas aparentaba tener sus dieciochos años. Portadora de una belleza sin igual; largos cabellos café con dos dramáticas franjas plateadas y dulces ojos chocolates. Pero sus labios era su rasgo más llamativo. Sensuales y muy tentadores para besar. La causa de que el hermoso rostro estuviera fruncido era debido a la incertidumbre. Su futuro se cernía lúgubre antes sus ojos. Demasiado lúgubre y atemorizante. Y por esa razón nunca se percató de unos pares de ojos que la observaban detenidamente.

-Ella no debería estar en ese lugar sola.

-No es nuestro problema, Dom. – replicó una profunda voz con un dejo de acento australiano.

-¡Santo Dios, John!

-No es problema nuestro. – repitió él; ahora no estaba seguro de a quien estaba intentando convencer… Esa presencia angelical casi parecía llamarle.

Una jovencita decidió no seguir sus órdenes. Alejándose del grupo, caminó hacia la solitaria chica. Era casi tangible el dolor en su rostro.

-¡Wanda! – Sisearon su nombre en ese acento australiano, -¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sin detener por un segundo sus pasos, ella le replicó: - Voy a preguntarle que le sucede.

-¡Wanda! – Y se escuchó toda una gama de maldiciones.

Ella le ignoró, John siempre aparentaba ser un bastardo de la vida pero le conocía muy bien. Estaría molesto con ella solo por unos minutos. Su genio era igual de volátil como las llamas que solía controlar y al igual que las llamas, podía ser apaciguado inmediatamente.

Marie alzó su rostro cuando escuchó alguien decirle 'hola'. Frente a ella estaba una atractiva pelirroja, su rostro cubierto de un cargado maquillaje.

-Hola. – murmuró ella por respuesta.

-¿Todo esta bien?

Marie se alzó de hombros. La pelirroja tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Huiste de tu casa? Sabes, la calle no es un lugar seguro para una jovencita. Por más difícil que sea la situación en tu hogar deberías regresar a este.

Marie arqueó una ceja. ¿Cuántos años podría tener la pequeña¿Quince, dieciséis años? Aquí estaba a su lado a altas horas de la noche sermoneándole sobre lo que debía hacer y dudaba mucho de que estuviera viviendo con sus padres.

-Al igual que tú, supongo.

La pequeña le sonrió sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

-Sip, eso es correcto. Yo tengo un hogar y alguien que vela por mi. ¿No es así John?

Marie escuchó a alguien farfullar por lo bajo. Era una voz masculina que por extraña razón le estremeció. Era profunda y ronca… y tenía una cualidad que no podía discernir.

-¿Alguien anda contigo?

-Mi querido Johnny no permite que ande sola a estas horas por la calle. – y Marie pudo captar sin dificultad alguna la sarcástica insinuación, indicando que en realidad no necesitaba que velaran de ella porque podía cuidar de si misma sola. El tal Johnny era un personaje sobre protector.

-Es grosero espiar conversaciones ajenas. – dijo Marie mirando hacia el lugar sombrío de donde provino la voz.

-Disculpe, señorita modales finos. – le replicaron con irónica burla.

El dueño de la voz, de la que Marie pudo captar el acento australiano, se aproximó a ellas. Cuando la tenue luz del alumbrado eléctrico iluminó ese rostro, Marie contuvo la respiración. ¡Demonio! El tal Johnny no estaba nada mal. Si era sincera consigo misma, estaba mucho más que nada mal. No se amilanó ante esa mirada ceñuda. Era extremadamente atractivo. Tenía ojos de un color que no podía discernir. Azul verdoso, como un mar en tormenta. Nariz recta y labios sensuales que parecían formar un puchero. Sus rubios cabellos necesitaban un buen recorte pero ella opinó que no era necesario pues ayudaba a realzar el atractivo de ese rostro varonil.

Esos marrones ojos le miraban con una intensidad desconcertante. Una extraña sensación como ninguna surgió desde lo más profundo de su ser. John tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto una belleza como la que tenía frente a sí, era una visión sin igual. Instantáneamente odió la vulnerabilidad que despertó ella en él. Sin dificultad alguna pudo captar en ese delicado rostro que provenía de una buena familia. Ese acento sureño la delataba al igual que su pose de propiedad. Ese tipo de chicas solo traían consigo una sola cosa; grandes problemas para los chicos de su naturaleza.

-Wanda, si ya terminaste de hablar, ¿podríamos irnos?

Wanda entrecerró sus ojos. Súbitamente John tenía prisa y eso despertó su curiosidad. Ella dedujo que su actitud estaba relacionada con la chica a su lado.

-John, vamos, sé cortés y ofrezcámosle un lugar donde pasar la noche. – le reprendió Wanda.

-No. – fue su escueta respuesta.

-Pero, John…

-Sabes muy bien que _ella_ no puede pasar la noche con nosotros.

A Marie le enfureció su actitud hostil.

Otra figura apareció bajo la iluminación del alumbrado. –De verás, Johnny, que no tienes modales.

¡Rayos! A la verdad que se había permitido bajar la guardia; tampoco se había percatado del otro joven. Marie sabía lo peligroso que eso podía ser. El chico en cuestión se acercó a ella y con galantería la tomó por su enguantada mano para levantarla. Tenía un rostro algo adusto; solo su sonrisa logró aliviar un poco su severidad. Era de cabellos oscuros al igual que sus ojos y de complexión tostada, casi tomando un tono oliváceo.

-Por supuesto que eres bienvenida a pasar la noche con nosotros.

-Dom. – le llamaron con autoridad.

Dom continuó caminando, con una mano en el codo femenino. –Ignóralo, es más lo que ladra que lo que muerde.

Un contrariado John vio a su amigo alejarse en compañía de la hermosa sureña.

-Parece que si tendremos un nuevo huésped, ¿eh, Johnny?

John le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wanda. Sin ceremonia alguna, la tomó del brazo para arrastrarla consigo. –Todo esto es culpa tuya. – gruñó él furioso.

Wanda le miró realmente interesada. La reacción de John ante la chica era una muy violenta y desconcertante. John solía tomar todo con esta desquiciante apatía y aquí estaba, a su lado, apenas controlando su ira. ¿Qué tendría ella que lo irritaba de esa manera?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Aclaratorias:** Me preguntaron por ciertos personajes ; ) y he decidido hacer una lista de ellos con una pequeña información para los que no les conozcan. Todos son de **Marvel. **

**St John Allerdyce aka Pyro: **Debería asesinar a quien no lo conozca. ; p Su poder mutante es controlas fuego por telekinesia, no puede crearlo.

**Anna Marie D'Ancanto aka Rogue: **Puede absorber todo tipo de memorias, sentimientos y poder mutante a través de su piel.

**Wanda Maximoff aka Sacrlet Witch:** Puede hacer hechizos de magia, cambiar la realidad y las probabilidades a su favor. Proyecta a través de sus manos luces de plasma.

**Dominic Petros aka Avalanche:** Genera grandes vibraciones que pueden hasta colapsar un edificio. Es gran amigo de John.

**Angelo Espinosa aka Skin:** Puede estirar o cambiar la forma de su piel.

**Joshua 'Jay' Guthrie aka Icarus:** Tiene alas que le permiten volar, la habilidad de sanarse inmediatamente y puede imitar cualquier sonido.

**Tabitha Smith aka Boom Boom o Meltdown:** Crea bolas de fuegos que pueden ser estalladas.

**Tessa aka Sage:** Memoria superhumana, habilidad de procesar datos y analizar esos datos, telepatía y reconocer cuando hay un mutante cerca.

**Jonothon 'Jono' Starsmore aka Chamber:** Energía psionica que sale de su pecho y telepatía. Perdió toda la parte inferior de su rostro con parte superior de su pecho al tener su primera manifestación mutante.

**Domino:** Manipula las probabilidades a su favor a través de telekinesia.

**Meggan:** Puede cambiar de forma, es empática (siente las emociones de todos aquellos a su alrededor), puede volar, percibe las auras y tiene control de los cuatro elementos: fuego, aire, agua y tierra.

Quisiera darles las gracias a **Mare di kaos**; me alegra saber que te agrada mi fic. Espero que este capítulo también lo sea.

Ahora, sin mas dilación, el próximo capítulo en mi historia.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Al ver el estado exterior del edificio, Marie dudó mucho de su decisión de acompañarles. Durante todo el trayecto escuchó la animada conversación de la chica que se presentó a si misma como Wanda y a su acompañante, Dominic. Quizás era arriesgado haber aceptado el ofrecimiento; no sabía si se estaba adentrando a una situación peligrosa. Pero ella presintió que podía confiar en ellos. Además no tenía varias opciones de donde escoger. Y para dormir sabrá Dios donde en la calle, prefería hacerlo bajo algún techo. No muy lejos les seguía un taciturno John. En solo una ocasión Marie se atrevió a voltearse para mirarle y recibió una mirada asesina. Amigable el tipo.

-¡Pft! No le hagas caso. – le murmuró Wanda al seguir la dirección de su mirada, -Le gusta dar esta imagen de idiota patán pero en realidad es dulce. Lo descubrirás cuando lo conozcas mejor.

Marie no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita de burla desdeñosa; ¿dulce? ¿él? Primero pensaría que una serpiente cascabel era dulce.

Algo dubitativa entró al edificio, esperaba que no estuviera infectado de cucarachas… y ratones. Lo que halló en su interior la dejó boquiabierta. El lugar estaba muy lejos de lo que ella esperó encontrar. Estaba muy bien cuidado y tenía cierto aire acogedor. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que era un buen lugar, nunca lo hubiese creído con solo mirar la fachada que presentaba al mundo exterior.

-¡John! – Exclamó un joven con cierto aire hispánico; al parecer algo le preocupaba, -Tabitha y Tess no han regresado.

Todos se habían detenido al escuchar esa información. Marie miró a John, todo su semblante dio un cambio radical. –Dom, acompáñame.- y mirando al otro joven, -Ángelo, quiero que busques a Jay.

-Ven, es mejor que te busquemos una habitación para ti esta noche.- Wanda le tomó del brazo para guiarla de allí, -Puedes quitarte el sobretodo si deseas; tenemos calefacción.

-No puedo. – murmuró ella de manera inconsciente a su oferta. Por extraña razón había pensado que Dominic era el líder del inusual grupo de adolescentes pues él parecía ser un poco mayor que John. Ella no pudo apartar sus ojos del australiano mientras ordenaba al grupo que comenzó a reunirse frente a él. -¿Están bien tus amigas?

-Espero que sí. – replicó Wanda algo preocupada, - Desde el anuncio de la _cura_ y los constantes ataques del _Brotherhood _demostrando su repudio contra esta, ocurren cada vez más los ataques anti-mutantes.

Esa aseveración logró que Marie se volteara bruscamente a mirarla.

-¿Ustedes son mutantes?

La pregunta pareció hacer que todo el cuerpo de Wanda se tensara.

-¿Y qué si lo somos?

Marie abrió su boca para anunciar que ella era una cuando una profunda voz le cortó abruptamente, -Si no te complace la idea de dormir entre mutantes por ahí esta la salida.

De un movimiento grácil ella se giró a mirarlo. ¡Rayos! Era como si hubiese estado espiando su conversación con Wanda. Con voz fría le replicó, -No tengo ningún problema para dormir con ustedes.

Ella no se percató del silencio que se cernió sobre todos. Toda su atención era para esos ojos de un color desconcertante. Marie le miraba algo retadora y John le devolvía el gesto con una mirada de iracunda frialdad.

-Llévatela a su jodida habitación, Wanda.

Las mejillas de Marie se tiñeron de rubor… por la rabia. Nadie le hablaba así. No entendía la razón de tan desmerecida hostilidad de parte de él hacia su persona. Sin pensar tan siquiera en lo que hacía, comenzó a deshacerse de unos de sus guantes mientras caminaba con pasos amenazantes hacia él. Una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

-No creo que una bofetada sea la mejor solución en estos momentos. – le murmuró Wanda.

Marie, apenas conteniendo la ira, con un tono algo autosuficiente le informó a Wanda, -Era lo menos que pensaba hacer.

John arqueó una ceja. Aún enfurecida, Marie le dio la espalda. Arrogante bastardo, no perdería más de su tiempo con él. Optó por ignorarle y siguió a Wanda. Ya lejos de todos, Wanda miró a la recién conocida con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Existe muy buena química entre ambos.

-¿Perdón?

Wanda rodó sus ojos. – Ustedes dos se gustan.

-Yo… y ese cretino arrogante… ¡nunca!

-Ajá, de acuerdo.

Ese tonito displicente molestó a Marie pero decidió no comentar nada más. -¿Llevan mucho tiempo viviendo aquí?

-¡Oh, sí! Casi desde que John y yo nos conocimos.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron? – A Marie se le dificultaba visualizar al pedante intentando ser amigable con la dulce mutante.

No le pasó por desapercibido el brillo de adoración en los ojos de Wanda, aparentemente la chica le tenía en el más alto pedestal. –Solo tenía mis doce años y me tocó vivir en la calle porque me habían echado de mi último hogar sustituto por ser lo que soy. John prácticamente me rescató de una situación difícil… Unos chicos querían hacerme daño…

¿Por qué en el infierno ella hizo esa pregunta? Esa información le estaba haciendo ver otro posible lado de la enigmática personalidad del estúpido.

-Comencé a seguirle por todos lados.- y una dulce risa flotó de sus labios, - Y eso enfurecía a John pero aparentemente se acostumbró a mi porque ahora… - e hizo una mueca de desagrado con sus labios, - no me pierde ni tan siquiera un segundo. Y más aún con la situación precaria en la que nos hallamos.

Marie no podía asimilar la imagen que le presentó Wanda de John con la que por desgracia tuvo el _placer_ de conocer unos minutos atrás. Casi le describía la obsesión de un hermano mayor en cuidar a su pequeña hermana.

-¡Por todos los cielos! – La inesperada exclamación despertó a Marie de sus pensamientos, - Wanda, ¿cuántas veces John te ha dicho que no traigas a tus amigos…?

La rubia que asomó su rostro a través de la puerta de una de las habitaciones no continuó con su regaño y miró con algo parecido al desconcierto a Wanda y la extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Meggan? – Wanda le miró interesada.

Marie le miró pero era otro su interés. Parecía que estuviera viendo un personaje de la mitología. La rubia tenía las características de una bella duende; ojos rasgados y nariz diminuta.

-Es extraño.

-Meggan…

-Es que juraría que venías… que vienes con varias personas pero solo son ustedes dos.

Algo avergonzada, Marie carraspeó, - Creo que yo tengo la culpa.

Ahora dos pares de ojos le miraban atentamente.

-No es posible; estoy percibiendo las emociones de varias personas.

-Están aquí dentro. – Y Marie se señaló su sien. –Son mis psiquis.

Los ojos de Wanda casi saltan fuera de su rostro. -¡Eres una mutante!

Esta vez fue Meggan quien miró a Wanda intrigada. -¿Y no lo sabías?

-No.

-¿Y qué hace ella aquí? John solo permite la entrada a mutantes a este lugar.

Wanda intentó reprimir una sonrisa. –Pues John se lo permitió.

Marie dejó escapar un bufido nada digno. –Lo dudo tanto.

-Créeme, si John no hubiese querido que entraras no lo hubiese permitido. – le refutó Wanda.

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios sensuales pero inmediatamente desapareció al ver las expresiones de seriedad en los dos rostros. –Muy bien. – dijo Marie con lentitud, - Si John no hubiese querido no estaría aquí.

Ambos rostros asintieron al unísono.

-De acuerdo. – murmuró Marie aún no muy convencida. El cretino le había demostrado lo contrario a cada posible oportunidad.

-¿Cómo lograste capturar todas esas psiquis que no te pertenecen? – Irrumpió Meggan imprevistamente.

-Con mi piel; puede ser muy peligrosa. Si alguien tiene contacto con ella puedo absorber todo sobre esa persona, memorias, recuerdos, pensamientos, sentimientos y si es mutante, su mutación. Pero puedo causar daño… y hasta matarla.

Marie le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wanda. Estaba riendo de manera incontrolable.

-¡Oh, Marie! Discúlpame. No pienses que me burlo de tu mutación…- Wanda tomó una gran bocanada de aire para detener su risa. – No era tu intención darle una bofetada a John.

Todo el rostro de Marie se arreboló. –No.

-Hubiese sido digno de ver toda esa insufrible arrogancia desaparecer de ese rostro.

-No creo que hubiese sucedido. Ese cretino morirá con toda esa insufrible arrogancia escrita en todo su rostro.

-Sigo insistiendo, fue amor a primera vista.

Meggan les miraba algo confundida. Pero a ella solo le interesaba el problema a mano. Sin ceremonia alguna les volvió a interrumpir. -¿Cómo puedes manejar todas esas psiquis ajenas en tu cabeza?

-Nunca logro hacerlo.

Meggan sintió sin dificultad alguna el desespero y el dolor de la joven como si fuera suyo. Esa era una de sus habilidades mutantes; era una empática. Todo sentimiento ajeno lo asimilaba sin dificultad.

-Podría ayudarte, si deseas.

La ilusión iluminó el rostro de Marie. -¿De verás?

-Creo que podemos hacer algo con todas esas psiquis.

Súbitamente toda la ilusión desapareció para ser reemplazada por una expresión sombría. –Eso es si el cretino permite que me quede.

-Un consejo cariño; nunca le llames en su presencia cretino. – Le advirtió Wanda, al parecer ese era el nuevo apodo de John por parte de Marie. –Y no creo que te eche a la calle cuando le diga que eres mutante al igual que nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Wanda, no creo que lo haga cuando descubras que eres de los nuestro. Me gustaría ayudarte al respecto. ¿Me lo permites?

-Sí… Muchas gracias.

Meggan le sonrió con dulzura. –Siempre he opinado que nuestras habilidades deben ser utilizadas para el bien de nuestro prójimo… Y a propósito, mi nombre es Meggan.

-Es un placer, Meggan. El mío es Marie y de nuevo, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, deberíamos continuar con nuestro camino para mostrarte tu habitación. – anunció Wanda. –Nos vemos luego, Meggan.

Marie alzó su mano para despedirse y siguió a Wanda.

-¿Es esa la razón por la que te hallamos en el parque¿Te echaron de tu casa por tus poderes mutantes?

-No, fui yo quien decidí irme. – Marie se alzó de hombros, - Pero eso sucedió como dos años atrás… Ahora estoy huyendo de otro lugar.

Wanda le lanzó una mirada llena de curiosidad. -¿De cuál lugar?

-Uno del cual quiero estar lo más lejos posible y olvidar sus recuerdos. – murmuró Marie y sus marrones ojos brillaron por la tristeza.

En un principio, el Instituto se había convertido en su nuevo hogar. Pero habían sucedido tantas cosas… la desaparición de Scott, la muerte del profesor… y haber fisgado por una ventana a Bobby besando a Kitty. Y Logan; su querido Logan no era el mismo. ¡Oh, no dudaba que le quisiera! Pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar, en otro extraño interés. Marie había sospechado que algo sucedía en la mansión, que había una presencia ajena a todo. La noche anterior, mientras cargaba sus pocas pertenencias en su bulto tipo militar, Logan le llegó a pillar durante su huida. Ella le mintió diciéndole que iría a tomar la cura.

-Espero que no lo estés haciendo por cierto chico. – le había dicho Logan.

Marie sospechó que él sabía; después de todo él tenía todos esos super sentidos que lograban alertarlo de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero ella no haría tal cosa. No, señor. ¿Dejar de ser quien era por la imbécil cubeta de hielo? Quizás era difícil para ella intentar convivir con su piel venenosa pero tenía dignidad. No intentaría ser otra persona solo para complacerlo y lograr que regresara a sus brazos. Si no podía aceptarla como era, al infierno con Bobby.

Wanda optó por no indagar nada más al respecto. Marie caminaba a su lado sumida en un singular silencio. Tal vez cuando estuviera dispuesta le narraría de que huía y que lugar estaba dejando atrás.

-Llegamos.

Marie entró a su nueva habitación. Era pequeña pero muy cómoda. Consistía de una pequeña cama y un sencillo gavetero para guardar sus pocas pertenencias.

-Gracias. – murmuró Marie realmente agradecida. –Deberían sentirse orgullosos de tener este lugar en tan buen estado. ¿Cómo lo logran?

-Lográndolo. – replicó Wanda con cierto aire de indiferencia.

Marie inmediatamente entendió ese 'lográndolo'. Subsistían robando; pero ella no era quien para juzgarles. Marie conocía muy de cerca lo que era tener hambre y no tener un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche. Era admirable lo que John había logrado… ¡Rayos! Estaba muy mal para estar apreciando al cretino.

-Me retiraré para que duermas. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano porque me ayudaras a preparar el desayuno… - y con una sonrisa traviesa añadió, -No sin antes buscar los ingredientes. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – Marie devolvió la despedida sin atreverse a preguntar como buscarían los ingredientes.

Tan pronto como estuvo sola, dejó caer su bulto al suelo para luego ella hacer lo mismo sobre la cama. Acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada, sus pensamientos tomando rumbos algo positivos por primera vez en varios días. Quizás su estancia en el lugar había comenzado algo incierta pero se atrevía a decir sin temor a equivocarse que había hallado algún lugar donde pertenecer. Estaba cansada de su errante vida, vagando de lugar en lugar. Necesitaba sentirse parte de un lugar permanente. Sí, esperaba haberlo hallado.

-XxXxXxXxX-

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Wanda entró a la habitación de John. Estaba segura de que lo hallaría profundamente dormido pero necesitaba informarle sobre Marie y su habilidad mutante. Había intentado hablarle la noche anterior pero estaba enojado y no era para menos. Habían hallado a una Tabitha por completo ebria. Tess explicó que su compañera de vigilia en ese turno de la noche le imploró, tan pronto aparecieron Jonothon y Domino para relevarle, que le acompañara a una jugada de billar. Tess había accedido pero con la intención de solo hacer una o dos jugadas para marcharse inmediatamente al 'Refugio'. Lo cual nunca sucedió.

Wanda vio anoche los ojos de John; tenían un tono acerado y decidió no molestarle. Si se lo permitían, hubiese incendiado todo el 'Refugio' por la ira. Ahora, acercándose a su cama y admirando ese rostro dormido, nadie podría sospechar de lo que era capaz. Al divisar otra cabeza casi fuera de la frazada cerca de la de John, una de cabellos dorados, hizo un mohín con sus labios demostrando su molestia. Tabitha había logrado introducirse de nuevo en la cama de John. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por su parte, Wanda le propinó un golpe a John en su hombro.

-¡Coño! – gritó él furioso. Su compañera de cama ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Estaba definitivamente por completo ebria.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – rugió John.

-¿Qué demonio hace ella en tu cama?- le exigió Wanda.

-¿De qué carajo hablas?

Arqueando una ceja, Wanda hizo un leve movimiento con su rostro para señalar a su acompañante femenina. Confundido, John se giró a mirar. Allí, a su lado, dormía Tabitha sumida en un intenso sueño. El nunca pudo entender la antipatía de Wanda hacia Tabitha; eran como agua y aceite. Para nada le agradó a la creadora de hechizos descubrir que la volátil rubia estaba interesada en él.

-Debió haber entrado durante la noche mientras dormía.

-Ajá.- dijo ella irónica y entrecerrando sus ojos, -¿Estás seguro de ello?

-Sí, Wanda, estoy seguro de ello. No hicimos nada. Estoy consciente que ella no tiene tu aprobación. – y eso último lo dijo burlonamente.

-Y es cierto. – Wanda se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos le miraron desafiante.

John salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño. Wanda se detuvo justo afuera cerca de la puerta mientras escuchaba un distintivo sonido; como el de un grifo abierto solo que ella sabía que no lo era.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Wanda? – le formuló la pregunta desde el interior del baño mientras continuaba aliviando su necesidad física.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte de Marie.

Bajaron la cadena del retrete y esta vez Wanda estaba segura de escuchar un grifo abierto.

-¿Qué ha hecho la señorita modales finos?

A Wanda no se le dificultó captar el peculiar tono de desdén en su voz.

-Ella no ha hecho nada. Es más, en estos momentos iba a buscarle porque le informé que me ayudaría con el desayuno.

John asomó el rostro por la puerta, cepillo de diente en boca.

-Le permití que pasara la noche no que fuera un miembro permanente del 'Refugio'. Se irá hoy mismo.

Esa sonrisa insolente que apareció en los labios femeninos debió hacerle ver que pronto vendría una noticia nada agradable.

-No podrás hacerlo porque es mutante.

Por varios segundos, Wanda temió que él perdería los estribos. Pero ahora fue él quien sonrió; esa insufrible sonrisa socarrona que era solo suya.

-Tendrá que pedirme personalmente que le permita ser parte de nosotros. – y entró al baño para continuar con su aseo personal.

-Eres un verdadero imbécil, John.

-Esa son las reglas, Wanda.

-No lo hará. – dijo ella desalentada y casi implorando, -Necesita de nuestra ayuda.

-Con más razón tendrá que venir a hablar conmigo personalmente.

Wanda perdió la paciencia y desde lo más profundo de su alma, le siseó: -Ahora entiendo porque Marie te llama cretino; eres sin lugar a dudas por completo uno.

Ella lo escuchó protestar y exclamar algo sobre que se creía la presumida señorita de buena familia pero no le quiso escuchar. Caminado con rabia contenida salió del cuarto dando un portazo tras de sí. Ella lo quería con cada onza de su ser y aún así, como le desquiciaba esa única arrogancia suya. Intentando calmar su ira, ella se dirigió a la habitación de Marie. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, le dio unos leves toques. Al escuchar un 'adelante', abrió la puerta y halló para su agradable sorpresa a Marie completamente vestida, sentada en su cama.

-Buenos días. ¿Iremos ahora a buscar lo necesario para el desayuno?

Wanda sonrió animada al escuchar su positiva actitud.

-Sí, abajo nos espera Jay, él también nos ayudará…

Marie observó que su nueva amiga parecía estar nerviosa por algo. -¿Qué sucede Wanda?

Ella aspiró profundamente, - John quiere hablar contigo sobre tu estadía en el Refugio.

Marie arqueó una ceja.

-No es que desee fastidiarte; son las reglas. Todo nuevo miembro debe hablar con él.

Wanda se entristeció pues le había tomado cierto cariño a la nueva chica… y llegó a tener la esperanza de que Marie y John… Ella suspiró; sí, le hubiese gustado mucho. Marie era lo que John necesitaba. Se preparó mentalmente para escuchar una despedida.

-¿Cuándo el cretino desea que hable con él?

Todo el rostro de Wanda brilló. –Pensé que te negarías.

-Para serte sincera, no me agrada para nada hablar con él. Pero si esas son las reglas y quiero quedarme aquí, debo comenzar a respetarlas. Y deseo quedarme aquí. – Para Marie fue peculiar el hecho de que durmió toda la noche sin dificultad alguna. Como si su inconsciente reconociera haber llegado por fin a su hogar. -¿Tengo que ir a hablar con él ahora?

-¡Oh, no! Eso puede esperar hasta después del desayuno. – Se acercó a Marie para entrelazar su brazo al de ella, -Ven, busquemos a Jay, antes de que todos se despierten.

Marie le permitió el contacto pues vestía de nuevo su largo sobretodo junto con sus guantes. Pero de todas formas decidió advertirle.

-Debes tener más cuidado con mi piel, Wanda.

Wanda le hizo un gesto de indiferencia. –Confío en ti. Sé que no me harás daño.

Marie sonrió enternecida ante la ciega confianza de la chica. Por primera vez en dos años, Marie se sentía cómoda con su piel. Era extraño, pero sentía como si todo el lugar y sus miembros les proveyeran cierta seguridad. Como si fuera el lugar adecuado para ella. Solo esperaba que el cretino no le echara a perder el placer de estar allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Irónicamente no fue John quien intentó arruinarle la estadía. ¡Oh, si que actuó con su acostumbrada arrogancia! Pero Marie estaba comenzando a aceptarla como una parte intrínseca de su personalidad. John sinónimo de patán arrogante. Sorpresivamente, no fue John quien le hizo daño…

En la mañana de ese día, como Wanda le había indicado, Jay les esperaba en la entrada del edificio. A Marie le agradó instantáneamente el mutante. Era un poco tímido pero tenía una enorme sonrisa cálida. Pero a pesar de ello sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo de tristeza. Una tristeza que ella sospechaba debía tener una historia. Era extremadamente apuesto; un rostro casi parecido al de un ángel. Sus cabellos tenían un hermoso brillo dorado casi tornándose rojizo. Portaba una larga gabardina color crema abrochada casi hasta su cuello.

-Hola. Así que eres la nueva miembro. – le saludó él.

Marie descubrió que tenía un acento casi parecido al suyo indicándole que también debía provenir del sur.

-Sí. Marie.

-Joshua, pero todos me llaman Jay. – y mirando a Wanda, -¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Estaba pensando en hacerle una visita a la comunidad polaca. – Wanda le guiñó el ojo.

-Es cierto, hace tiempo que no tienen su aparición 'angelical'.

Una confusa Marie preguntó, -¿Aparición angelical?

-Los polacos son muy religiosos. – le indicó Wanda como si eso ayudara a alejar su confusión.

En realidad solo contribuyó a desconcertarle más. Pero ella decidió no preguntar nada más y caminó junto a ellos en silencio. A pesar de ser tan temprano en la mañana, la ciudad estaba activa, sus calles llenas de transeúntes. La ciudad que nunca dormía, pensó Marie para sí. Ese era Nueva York. Para ser más precisa, Brooklyn. Marie no dejaba de maravillarse cuantas nacionalidades convivían una junto a la otra. Letreros con idiomas extranjeros anunciando que tipo de artículos proveían sus tiendas. Todos caminaban sin prestarle la menor atención a los tres peculiares jóvenes, una cualidad del lugar que Marie detestaba. Proviniendo de Meridian, donde todos se conocían y los vecinos se ayudaban entre sí, le molestaba de gran manera la actitud fría e impasible de los neoyorquinos. Wanda dirigía el camino, tomando trechos que en muchas ocasiones a Marie no le agradaban siendo estos a veces callejones oscuros y sucios en los que tenían que saltar altas cercas. Bueno, si iba a ser parte de su grupo tendría que acostumbrarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida.

-¡Ah! Hemos llegado. – exclamó Wanda y mirando a Marie, -¿Qué tal desayunar salchichas polacas?

-No estaría mal. – murmuró Marie algo preocupada, - Pero, ¿cómo las robaremos?

-¡Jesús! Esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Solo las tomaremos prestadas y algún día le devolveremos el favor, ¿no, Jay?

Jay, asintió una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. -¿Estamos listos?

-Cuando quieras. – y Wanda le hizo un ademán con su mano para que prosiguiera.

Marie le miró caminar y detenerse en medio de la concurrida carretera. Sin importarle lo pesado del tránsito, se arrodilló en el suelo, ignorando los improperios de los conductores. Ante sus incrédulos ojos, Marie lo vio deshacerse de su gabardina, quedando solo vestido con sus pantalones vaqueros y aparecieron unas hermosas alas. Eran esplendorosas y parecían relucir bajo la luz del sol. Ella quedó por completo hechizada.

-Vamos; ahora es nuestro turno. – le despertó Wanda de su ensueño mientras le tomaba del brazo para guiarla.

-¡Oh, Dios, esto es una blasfemia! – exclamó Marie.

Todos habían detenido sus quehaceres mañaneros para admirar la deslumbrante escena. Muchos de ellos comenzaron a persignarse.

-Creen que es un ángel.

-Marie, blasfemia es no tener nada que comer y andar con un estomago vacío por el hambre. Ahora, vayamos a buscar el desayuno.

Sin perder el tiempo, Wanda tomó provecho de la situación. Entraron a una tienda de abarrotes y cogiendo una canasta, la cual se la entregó a Marie para que la sostuviera, comenzó a llenarla de todo lo necesario para un abundante desayuno. No hubo atiborrado una inmediatamente, que ordenó a Marie a buscar otra y se dispuso a llenarla también.

-¡Jay! Hemos terminado. – le llamó Wanda, ella cargando una canasta y Marie la otra.

Para la total horrorosa sorpresa de Marie, él se alzó en vuelo y las tomó a ambas por sus cinturas. Ella le lanzó una ojeada a Wanda, esta reía de puro placer. Marie estaba muy lejos de querer reír; lo que sentía era una sensación muy familiar en la boca de su estomago. Gracias al cielo que estaba vacío. Tan pronto como sintió sus pies sobre el suelo, la sensación desapareció por completo.

Siguió a Wanda al interior del edificio y detrás les seguía Jay, aún con sus alas al descubierto. -¿Lograste tomar salchichas polacas?

Wanda giró su rostro para enviarle una sonrisa irónica. –No lo voy a hacer, sabiendo con lo que a ustedes les gusta. – y rodó sus ojos.

Marie lo sintió relamiéndose a sus espaldas. De nuevo fue sorprendida al ver la cocina. Era prácticamente un sueño, amueblada con todo lo necesario.

-De verás, Wanda, ¿cómo lo hacen?

Esta vez Wanda le miró con fijeza. –John exige que todos cooperemos con nuestras habilidades mutantes y algunos de nosotros tenemos ciertas cualidades. – y comenzó a sacar todo de las canastas, - Nada fue de la noche a la mañana. Como por ejemplo, Tessa y Douglas nos ayudan con todo lo que este asociado con tecnología y electrónica. Gracias a ellos tenemos calefacción o si fuera necesario, con el acondicionador si hiciera calor; también por ellos tenemos agua caliente, luz… Cada cual hace lo suyo. Eso es todo.

Marie no pudo evitar sentirse maravillada, como si hubiese hallado una utopía mutante. Wanda no dijo nada más y dedicó toda su atención a la preparación del desayuno. En silencio, Marie hizo lo mismo. Mientras Wanda calentaba las salchichas y hacía huevos revueltos, Marie preparaba las cremas dándole su toque sureño. Ante la cantidad que Wanda le pidió que preparara, Marie sospechó que eran muchos los que convivían en el lugar.

-Espero no tener que limpiar todos estos trastes. – replicó Marie a manera de broma.

-¡Oh, no tienes que hacerlo! Es tarea de cada uno limpiar lo que ensucien.

Ahora, al salir a repartir los platos con sus cremas, se sorprendió de que no solo jóvenes fueran parte del grupo. Entre los adolescentes había chiquillos esperando también recibir su desayuno. ¡Dios! Odiaba tener que admirar al cretino. Ella no entendía la razón de su antipatía hacia él; era algo instantáneo que surgía de lo más profundo de su ser. Al igual que tampoco comprendía la del australiano hacia ella. Eran inexplicables y hasta cierto punto… atemorizante todas esas emociones tan poderosas. Del odio al amor solo existía un paso. Marie sacudió mentalmente esa alocada idea de su cabeza. ¿De dónde en el infierno surgió?

-Ten. – Wanda le entregó una taza de café humeante tan pronto ella hubo terminado de ayudarla a repartir todo el desayuno.

-¿Y esto?

-Es para John. Es lo único que toma en las mañanas y lo preparé justo como a él le gusta. No te preocupes, algún día te enseñaré como hacerlo. – y le envió una guiñada pícara; a Marie no le pareció nada divertido, -Ahora es el mejor momento para que ambos tengan su conversación.

Aspirando profundamente, Marie aceptó la taza. Estaba realmente nerviosa y fue entonces que se percató que eran muy grandes sus deseos de ser miembro del grupo.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Un consejo, cariño; ignora por completo sus brusquedades y su actitud irrespetuosa. Créeme cuando te digo que ese no es el verdadero John. Y… - Wanda le miró con intensidad, - si ves _algo _en la cama, no es lo que parece. ¿De acuerdo?

Marie caminaba con la taza en sus manos hacia la dirección que Wanda le indicó. Por su cabeza pasaban todos los posibles escenarios que tendría que sobrellevar y se repetía en su interior que debía olvidar su orgullo por más doloroso que fuera; no estaba en posición para serlo. No pudiendo contener los nervios ante la posibilidad de una posible confrontación, tocó suavemente a la puerta.

-Adelante. – le respondieron.

Ahora o nunca; ella abrió la puerta. ¡Rayos! Marie no comprendía la razón por la que su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho al divisarlo. Estaba tan absorto en la lectura de un libro que ni tan siquiera había percibido su presencia. Tenía el cabello húmedo indicándole a Marie que había acabado de tomar un baño. Con los pies sobre una vieja mesa abarrotada de libros, se mecía de manera precaria sobre las patas traseras de la silla. Aprovechando la ocasión, ella se dedicó a mirarle. ¿Por qué en el infierno tenía que hallarle tan atractivo? Lo era mucho más que Bobby… Su ex – novio era encantador, con un rostro de niño bonito, mientras que John; Marie tuvo que admitirlo, ese rostro era portador de una fuerza y belleza varonil.

-¿Sí? – su voz se escuchó indiferente, sin levantar sus ojos del libro.

Marie, sin saber la causa de ello, le dijo con su acento sureño más pronunciado que nunca, -Te he traído tu café.

Horrorizada, vio como él perdía el equilibrio y caía estrepitosamente al suelo de espaldas. Ella aligeró sus pasos hacia él, algo preocupada.

-¿Estas bien?

-No. – fue la respuesta escueta. No; no estaba bien. Solo había tenido que escuchar ese ronco acento para hacerlo perder la compostura.

Una incontrolable urgencia de lanzar una sonora carcajada se apoderó de ella. Esa contestación se escuchó con un aire resentido. Se llevó una mano a su boca para intentar contenerla, no sería agradable para el orgullo herido del australiano escucharla. Sin delicadeza alguna, él le arrebató la taza de sus manos luego de levantarse del suelo. Marie solo se limitó a arquear una ceja para luego proceder a leer los varios títulos de los libros que había en la mesa.

¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera tan hermosa? Ahora, a la luz del día, podía verdaderamente apreciar su belleza. Nunca había tenido frente a sus ojos una visión como ella. Se atrevería jurar que antes sus ojos se encontraba Afrodita, la diosa del amor legendaria por su hermosura sin igual. El la miró detenidamente; ella solo miraba sus libros con interés aparentemente leyendo los títulos. Se permitió por unos segundos admirar esos enormes ojos marrones, los delicadamente prominentes pómulos y esos labios¡Dios! eran una tentación sin igual. Eran rojos como moras silvestres y deliciosamente besables. Al descubrir la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos preguntó con extrema rudeza. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

'_Traga hondo, Marie y respira pausadamente.'_

Ella giró su rostro y le envió una enorme sonrisa. –Wanda me informó que querías hablar conmigo. – _'¿Ves? No es tan difícil intentar ser civilizada con él.'_

El solo gruñó su asentimiento. Ella le miró en silencio, en espera. El no dijo nada mientras la miraba sobre el borde de la taza de café que tomaba. Después de un minuto de silencio, ella descubrió que él no diría nada. Lo cual significaba que la quería ver arrastrándose a sus pies mientras le pedía que la dejara permanecer con ellos. El pobre iluso tenía una percepción muy errónea de ella.

-He venido a decirte que permaneceré aquí, creo que debes saberlo. – y encogió sus hombros, mientras en su rostro continuaba plasmada esa enorme sonrisa dulce.

John tosió el sorbo que había tomado luego de esa aseveración. ¿Ella qué? Sureña engreída, venir a decirle que se quedaría y que _creía _él debía saberlo. Solo que esa dulce sonrisa le desconcertaba de gran manera y se halló a si mismo deseando recibir esa sonrisa luego de hacerle el amor desaforadamente. El juró por lo bajo; debía estar _loco como una serpiente herida. _

Colocando la taza sobre la mesa, John se acercó de manera amenazante a ella; Marie no dio ni un paso atrás. –Repite eso otra vez.

-Voy a quedarme. ¿Alguna duda?

-Pequeña hija de…

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – le retó ella sin temor alguno, era incontrolable su deseo de desquiciarle.

-Primero que todo, borrar esa irritable sonrisa de tu rostro.

-Inténtalo.

Nunca estuvo preparada para lo que ocurrió. Sin ningún tipo de gentileza la tomó por los brazos; la acercó con violencia a su cuerpo. Ella se sorprendió de su calor corporal, como si estuviera sufriendo de una alta fiebre pero sus ojos no denotaban ninguna enfermedad. ¿Tendría que ver con su mutación? Era intoxicante todo ese calor suyo, alejando de su alma todos esos años de frialdad. Como en un trance hipnótico, no desvió sus ojos de ese rostro varonil mientras se acercaba al suyo. Toda cordura y pensamiento pareció abandonarle porque se halló a si misma deseando sentir esos labios en forma de pucheros en su boca, olvidando por completo lo peligroso de su mutación.

-John… - dijo ella en un hilillo de voz apenas implorante.

Esa voz con ese melodioso acento pareció hacer estragos en el interior de John. ¿Qué en el infierno tenía ella que le descontrolaba de tal manera? Teniéndola así de cerca pareció despertar todo lo que él creía estaba muerto en su interior. ¡Dios! Y ese aroma suyo, era delicioso; pensó que así debía oler el paraíso. Una dulce mezcla de violetas y mentas. Ahora, sus labios¿tendrían el sabor de moras silvestres? Tenía que descubrirlo. Con premeditada lentitud, queriendo saborear cada segundo, fue acercando sus labios a los de ella y apenas los rozó…

-¿Qué carajo sucede aquí?

Marie sintió que le vaciaron una cubeta de agua fría sobre su cabeza y le pareció haber escuchado a John pronunciar una palabrota nada agradable. Avergonzada de su comportamiento nada digno de una dama, se separó con brusquedad de las manos masculinas. Casi fue físico el dolor de esa acción. Ella se giró a mirar a la dueña de esa voz. En medio de la cama de John se hallaba una atractiva rubia. _Algo,_ así le había descrito Wanda que podría encontrar en la cama de John. Marie frunció ligeramente el ceño, Wanda le habló de ella como si fuera una cosa.

-Esto no te concierne, Tabitha.

-Oh, pero querido, todo lo que sea relacionado contigo me concierne. – la chica salió de la cama, una sábana alrededor de su cuerpo.

Marie asumió que debía estar desnuda; sus mejillas se encendieron por el color. ¿Cómo ella se permitió ese comportamiento vergonzoso? Aquí estaba ella, apenas siendo besada luego de él haberle hecho el amor a la rubia. Al infierno con el cretino. Dio media vuelta y alzando la cabeza, caminó hacia la puerta.

-Marie. – le llamó él molesto.

Ella le ignoró. Al cerrar la puerta tuvo que controlar el deseo de hacerlo con un portazo ruidoso. Aligerando sus pasos, casi corriendo se dirigió a su habitación. Al infierno todos. Se agachó frente a su cama para buscar su bulto tipo militar. La imagen de una dulce pelirroja logró encogerle el corazón con dolor. La pequeña se había ganado con rapidez un lugar en su corazón. Marie sospechó que se entristecería si abandonaba el lugar. Mordiendo su labio inferior, opinó que tal vez estaba precipitándose. En ese preciso instante entró John a su cuarto sin tan siquiera anunciarse. De todas las impertinencias…

-¿Qué crees que haces? – demandó él, - No hemos terminado nuestra conversación. –

-Puedes regresar a los brazos de tu rubia, no pienso tomar más de tu precioso tiempo. - ¡Por todos los cielos! Se reprendió mentalmente a si misma al percibir en su voz ese velado tono de celos.

Sin entender la causa de ello, a John le agradó escucharlo. El miró las manos femeninas e inmediatamente captó sus intenciones. –Oh, no.– y se acercó a ella para prácticamente arrancarle lo que tenía en sus manos y tirarlo dentro de la gaveta.

Desafiante, Marie volvió a cogerlo para arrojarlo dentro de su bulto.

John arqueó sus cejas y sin ceremonia alguna, agarró el bulto y vació el contenido en las gavetas.

-Insufrible bastardo. – siseó ella furiosa.

-Lo sé. – y le sonrió socarronamente.

Marie deseó bofetearlo. La hacía perder toda cordura. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera despertar en ella esas violentas reacciones? Ella era una dama sureña, por Dios. Nunca se permitió arrastrar por esos impulsos; ni tan siquiera cruzaban por su cabeza. Y mucho menos el que ahora se repetía de manera continua, matar al cretino.

-Si permito que te vayas, Wanda nunca me lo perdonaría. – Nunca imaginó que llegaría a niveles tan bajos en su vida, utilizar a Wanda para no permitir que se marchara. Aunque era cierto que Wanda le haría la vida imposible si sucedía, muy dentro de sí, algo, que demonio era, no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero no le permitía verla marcharse. Era como si estuviera dejando ir una parte esencial de su ser.

Esas palabras parecieron calmarla un poco. Solo un poco, porque con ese comentario descubrió que él ya había decidido permitir que se quedara. El muy cretino si quería presenciar su humillación mientras le rogaba para permanecer con ellos.

-Ella esta encariñada contigo.

Marie cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los sensuales labios. Era increíblemente satisfactorio sentir cierto poder sobre él.

-¿De verás? – los marrones ojos parecían brillar con malicia, -¿Y cómo harás para convencerme de no irme?

John apretó sus dientes. ¿Acaso ella pretendía que él le rogara? Primero se congelaría el infierno.

Marie, viendo que él no hacía ningún gesto, reanudó de nuevo el recogido de sus pertenencias.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito punto? – ella captó sin dificultad alguna el desespero en la voz masculina entrelazado con ese acento australiano que cada vez parecía cautivarle más y más, - ¿Una lucha de poder? Porque siento tener que decirte que quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo.

-No deseo arrebatarte tus _derechos _para mandonear. Solo quiero escuchar que me pidas que me quede, eso es todo.

Mujer desquiciante. ¿Cuál era su jodido problema? Ella era la primera que encontraba en su camino que parecía no afectarle su presencia, todas siempre caían rendidas a sus pies. Excepto ella. Esa actitud indiferente solo lograba despertar en él esta peculiar urgencia de hacerla suya; sería una delicia domar todo esa naturaleza salvaje que era solo de ella.

-Bueno, ¿todo solucionado? – para la sorpresa de ambos, Wanda apareció en el umbral de la puerta que John no cerró al entrar. –Marie se quedara, ¿no?

Wanda pretendió hacerse la tonta, no era difícil captar la tensión entre ambos. Sus verdes ojos se posaron en la ropa que Marie tenía en sus manos, en el bulto sobre la cama y en la furia en el rostro de John. Ella comprendió que estaba sucediendo… pero la tentación era muy grande.

-¡Oh, que lindo! – exclamó ella entusiasmada, - ¿Estás ayudando a recoger las cosas de Marie para llevarla a tu cuarto, John? Siempre lo dije, lo de ustedes fue amor a primera vista.

Ese aparentemente inocente comentario despertó en ambos una serie de imágenes.

Todo el interior de John se encendió al imaginarla despertando junto a él en las mañanas, ese lujurioso cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo. Teniendo la oportunidad de acariciar toda esa tersa piel.

Marie, a su vez, fue asaltada por visiones de un John amándola con pasión desenfrenada. Un estremecimiento placentero recorrió todo su ser, debería ser maravilloso ser amada por él… ¿Estaba loca ella?

Los ojos del color de un mar tormentoso se encontraron con los enormes y bellos ojos chocolates. Marie sintió sus piernas enflaquecer, esos ojos habían tomado la cualidad del jade, brillando por el deseo. Respirar, ¡Dios! había olvidado como respirar.

Un desconcertado John dijo, ese acento australiano pronunciado de manera dramática, -Marie, por favor… - y endureciendo un poco su voz, -Puedes quedarte.

Marie dejó escapar un resoplido lleno de indignación mientras él se marchaba de su cuarto. Vaya manera de pedirle que se quedara; dándole su consentimiento. Arrogante cretino… Un silbido detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos.

-Mujer, ¿qué le estas haciendo a John? En mi vida lo había visto pedir, él solo ordena y exige. Nunca pide.

-¿Y tú llamas eso pedir? – Marie le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad.

-Definitivamente.

Marie volvió a dejar escapar otro bufido. Sí, sobre todo…

-Wanda, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Podrías quitarte de la cabeza esa loca idea de que John y yo sentimos algo por el otro.

-¡Ja! No es una loca idea, ustedes son tan cabezones que no quieren verlo. – y como si nada hubiera sucedido, -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-Por ahora, reacomodar toda mi ropa de nuevo en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a dar una vuelta por Manhattan?

-No sé… - murmuró Marie abstraída en recoger su ropa, estaba comenzando a sentir una de sus migrañas. Desde que tuvo la primera manifestación de su mutación se habían convertido en la orden del día. En ocasiones, eran tan fuertes que le impedía hacer sus cosas. Y los indicios de la que estaba por comenzarle le estaban haciendo sospechar que sería una de ellas y que la atacaría con fuerza.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Estoy segura de que así será, pero no creo que hoy sea la compañía adecuada. No me siento bien para serlo.

Wanda de improviso captó la palidez de su rostro y se preocupó. -¿Estas bien?

Marie, captando inmediatamente la alarma en su voz, trató calmarla, -Es solo una migraña; padezco de ellas por mi mutación. En ocasiones puedo lidiar con los dolores pero presiento que hoy no podré.

-¿John tiene la culpa de ello?

Marie sospechó que si le afirmaba que así era, John se encontraría en graves aprietos al ver la expresión ceñuda en el rostro de la pelirroja y optó por mentir. A pesar de que lo detestaba, no quería ser la causante de problemas entre ellos dos. Al igual que Wanda quería mucho a John, ella pudo captar de John que si quería a Wanda aunque fuera difícil de creer. No quería crear disrupciones entre los dos.

-No.

Por unos segundos, Marie temió que no le había creído.

-Déjame ayudarte a recoger para que puedas recostarte.

-Gracias. – murmuró Marie muy agradecida, era lo que precisamente quería hacer en esos momentos.

Luego de unos minutos, Marie se acostó en su cama. Ella se sintió enternecida cuando Wanda la cubrió con su frazada. John le había dicho la verdad, se había encariñado con ella. Marie a su vez estaba sintiendo cierta afinidad con la mutante… a veces solía recordarle a Jubilee, su mejor amiga en el instituto.

Wanda corrió las cortinas para proveerle penumbra al cuarto conociendo que la claridad solo intensificaba el dolor. –Gracias. – murmuró de nuevo Marie, apenas Wanda le pudo escuchar.

-¿Quisieras dormir?

Casi no pudiendo hablar, Marie asintió. Wanda, recordando la advertencia que le hizo sobre su piel, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza utilizando la cabellera caoba para evitar el contacto. Marie escuchó que ella pronunciaba en voz baja unas palabras en latín.

-_Tactio lenis corporis expurgati_

_Tactio sanans medici_

_Dormitum  
_

Una extraña pesadez pareció caer sobre ella; Marie quedó profundamente dormida. Wanda observó su acompasada respiración. Solo esperaba que eso la ayudara un poco. Salió del cuarto silenciosa y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Decidió buscar a John. Sabía que estaría en su cuarto como siempre escribiendo. Esa era una de sus pasiones; sino lo hallaba escribiendo, estaría leyendo algún libro.

-Espero que la estúpida no estuviera en tu cama cuando Marie vino a hablar contigo. – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar al dormitorio de John. Ni tan siquiera toco a la puerta; estaba molesta con él.

El leve rubor que apareció en sus pómulos le delató y también le indicó a Wanda que algo casi sucedió entre ellos dos y Tabitha los interrumpió. No necesitaba ser telepática para descubrirlo pues lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Bueno que le sucediera, así aprendería a ser más firme con la rubia cabeza hueca. La tonta creía tener estos _derechos _sobre John. Wanda sabía que John no había intentado nada con ella, pero de todas formas Tabitha se comportaba como si mantuviera esta relación con John y él nunca había puesto de su parte para detenerla y aclarar las cosas.

-Saldré con Dom y los demás a dar una vuelta a Manhattan.

-Creo que estas saliendo mucho con Dominic.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

Esa pregunta llegó como una amenaza a los oídos de Wanda. Si se lo permitía, la encerraría en una caja de cristal y nunca la dejaría en libertad. A veces ese singular sentido suyo de sobre protegerla llegaba a los limites de desquiciarla.

-John, no he venido a pedir permiso para salir con Dom. Sabes, muy pronto ya no seré tu responsabilidad; tienes que pensar que pronto llegara otra persona a tu vida que tendrás que cuidar y velar por su bienestar de la misma manera en que yo buscaré alguien que vele y cuide por mi.- y le envió una mirada intensa, -He venido a decirte que Marie no se siente bien.

Fue casi imperceptible el cambio en John; aparentando indiferencia pero alerta a lo que sucedía. -¿Qué tiene?

-Migraña y sospecho que tú tienes la culpa. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¿Por qué siempre me culpas de todo?

-Porque normalmente así es.

John le miró algo contrariado.

-Por lo tanto, como estoy segura de que eres responsable de su estado, velarás de que este bien y no le falte nada.

-No soy niñera y mucho menos enfermero.

-Lo harás, John. Y me cercioraré de ello cuando regrese. – y si mas lo dejo atrás, con la boca abierta para replicarle algo que ella no le dio la oportunidad de hacer.

John lanzó una mirada fulminante por donde Wanda había salido. Ahora resultaba ser que tenía que cuidar de la engreída sureña. Si Wanda esperaba que él hiciera tal cosa estaba muy equivocada. Pero, y entonces¿por qué estaba tomando su libro y su ordenador portátil junto con una silla y dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de ella? Bueno, era su responsabilidad como líder velar por el bienestar de todos sus miembros. ¿No era así?

Una molestosa vocecita en su interior le estaba diciendo, y a gritos nada menos, que él estaba preocupado por ella. ¡Ja! Y qué él preocupado por ella. Claro.

No hizo nada más que entrar a la habitación de ella que su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Se veía mortalmente pálida. Dejando caer todo al suelo, caminó apresuradamente a ella.

-Marie. – le llamó él desesperado.

Ella no abrió sus ojos y su corazón bajó hasta los pies. El la sacudió con violencia, el rostro femenino ladeándose a un lado. -¡Marie! - ¿Era esa su voz, parecida al chillido de un animal malherido?

-Se me olvidó decirte que esta bajo uno de mis hechizos para que pueda dormir en paz; bueno, si no despierta con todo ese alboroto que estas formando. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Maldita, maldita pero maldita mil veces el día que nació la hijuela. Toda esa sonrisa que había visto plasmada en los labios de Wanda antes de que se fuera, le indicó a John que ella estuvo presenciando por varios minutos el ridículo espectáculo que hizo. Que se preparara cuando regresara… Acomodó esta vez con gentileza a Marie en la cama. ¿Qué diablo le estaba sucediendo? No entendía… o quizás no quería admitir la causa de su extrema reacción. De verás que se había asustado y llegado a creer que la había perdido para siempre… Sacudió con ferocidad ese pensamiento. Con sumo cuidado fue a tocar su frente para verificar que estuviera fresca… cuando sintió una extraña sensación al tener el contacto con su piel.

John lo pudo describir como un cosquilleo electrifícante para luego de unos segundos descubrir que lentamente se estaba debilitando. El alejó su mano de la piel y la miró detenidamente; se veía por completo macilenta, pudiendo apreciar las venas debajo de la piel de su mano hasta que poco a poco regresó a su normalidad. John adivinó que ese debía ser parte de su mutación. ¿Sería mortal? Bueno, si esa mañana hubiese hablado como era debido con ella en lugar de pelear y discutir mientras intentaba demostrarle que él era quien daba las órdenes y no ella, podría saber la contestación a esa pregunta.

Buscó su silla y la acomodó junto a la cama. Tomando su ordenador portátil, se arrellanó en su silla y se dispuso a escribir mientras hacía su vigilia. No quería pasar otro atemorizante episodio como el de hace unos minutos.

**-XxXxXxXxX-**

Unos azules ojos miraban con desdén a la peculiar pareja. El, sentado en su silla, como siempre en total concentración en una de sus dos pasiones siendo en ese momento la escritura y ella, durmiendo. Ella, la ratoncita. Honestamente, no entendía que él le veía. Aburrido cabellos marrones, ese color de piel que parecía el de una muerta. ¿Y quien le había dicho a ella que esos blancos rayos estaban a la moda?

-No entiendo porque debemos distraerlo, Tabitha. Parece que esta muy ocupado; se molestará mucho si lo hacemos. – dijo una vocecita a sus espaldas.

Tabitha se volteó a ver al pequeño. –Baja la voz. – siseó ella, -Y si harás lo que te he pedido porque su furia será peor si le digo quien es él que ha estado en la noche tomando sin permiso el alimento.

-No es mi culpa; sabes que es parte de mi mutación comer en abundancia por mi uso continuo de energía.

-Bueno, entra y díselo tú mismo.

El pequeño sacudió su mata de cabellos dorados. Todos los chiquillos estaban aterrorizados del genio volátil de John.

-Haz entonces lo que te ordené.

Pateando algo imaginario en el suelo, el niño se alejó bastante contrariado. A pesar de todo detestaba la idea de engañar a John; todos le admiraban. El estaba siempre atento de todos y velaba porque estuvieran seguros y no les faltara nada.

John, ensimismado en su escritura, le pareció haber escuchado algo a lo lejos. El alzó su rostro… sí, alguien estaba gritando y le pareció que provenía del pequeño David. Le dio una ojeada a Marie quien dormía pacíficamente. El se colocó de pie para investigar que sucedía y regresar rápidamente a su lado.

Tabitha, escondida detrás de una de las puertas, aprovechó el momento que John dejó a la ratoncita a su total merced. Entró y la observó acostada, una expresión de disgusto apareciendo en las delicadas facciones de Tabitha. Se acercó al gavetero para investigar lo que pudiera acerca de ella.

Marie sintió que regresaba de un profundo sueño y con dificultad abrió sus ojos. Para su alivio, la migraña le había abandonado por completo. Escuchó un ruido que la obligó a girar la cabeza en dirección de este y allí, frente a su gavetero, estaba la rubia de esta mañana rebuscando entre sus cosas. Ella palideció al ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una pequeña figura de porcelana; lo único que mantenía de su madre, su verdadera madre.

-¿Qué haces?- Marie intentó demandar pero su voz se escuchó con una extraña cualidad ronca.

-¡Oh, la ratoncita del sur se ha despertado!

Ignorando su tono hostil, Marie le pidió en voz baja, -Por favor, devuélveme eso.

-¿Esto? Por supuesto.

Marie debió haber sospechado; al menos si la conociera pero para su desventaja no era así. Ella extendió su mano para tomarla, queriendo sentirla segura… y solo a unos centímetros de la suya, la rubia la dejó caer al suelo. Marie sintió que el corazón se contrajo de dolor al escuchar el inconfundible sonido de la pieza haciéndose añicos al chocar contra el suelo. Las lágrimas se agolparon a sus ojos mientras se arrojaba al suelo para verificar cual era el daño y si podía ser reparable.

-Es solo una estúpida figura. – dijo Tabitha con desdén.

Algo en el interior de Marie pareció despertar y la ira se adueñó de ella. Era una insensible bruja. No pensando en las consecuencias, Marie comenzó a deshacerse de sus guantes. Por Dios que descubriría lo que era el miedo y el dolor, se encargaría personalmente de ello.

-¡Uy, qué miedo! – se burló ella.

-Deberías tenerlo.

Sin misericordia alguna, tomó el cuello femenino. La rubia perdió todo color, aterrorizada al descubrir que sucedía. Marie no la dejó ir, sus marrones ojos mirándole con apenas odio contenido.

-¡Marie!- John exclamó al regresar y hallar la escena, - ¿Qué carajo haces?

Fue entonces que Marie le dejo ir. Tabitha cayó al suelo, aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire. John se arrodilló frente a ella para ayudarle a sentarse. Con gran enfado y desprecio, Marie observó la escena. La tonta rubia lloriqueaba. –Quería matarme, John.

-Cariño, si hubiese deseado matarte, no estarías llorando en estos momentos.

John le lanzó una mirada asesina. -¿Qué carajo fue lo que le hiciste?

Marie entendió rápidamente cual era su situación. El juez ya le había juzgado y le halló culpable. Sin molestarse a contestarle, se agachó de nuevo en el suelo para tomar todos los pedazos del suelo y permitió que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su enlace con su mamá, su dulce mamá. La única que le había amado en este mundo. Tomó las piezas y las acercó a su pecho. En cuestión de segundos le habían arrebatado ese enlace que mantenía con su mamá.

John entrecerró los ojos; algo no estaba bien. –Marie. – le volvió a llamar pero con gentileza.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, John. Entiendo perfectamente. – murmuró ella, recordando una escena parecida a esta, - Recogeré todas mis cosas y me iré.

-¡John! – exclamó una enfurecida Tabitha cuando él abandonó su lado. Se enfureció aún más al ver que se sentaba frente a la ratoncita sureña.

-¿Qué tienes en tus manos? – Esa pregunta solo logró que ella apretara sus manos a su pecho.

Ella movió su rostro de lado a lado e intentó colocarse de pie. John le asistió, llevándola a su cama. Marie se sentó en la cama, emocionalmente se sentía cansada. Estaba cansada de huir, de su vida vacía, de todos alejándose de ella por su mutación…

A John no le agradó ver el estado en que Marie se hallaba y se maldijo a si mismo por levantar su dedo acusador sin primero verificar que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucedió, Tabitha?

Tabitha perdió los estribos. Toda su ira dirigida a la ratoncita, abrió la palma de su mano y formó una bola de fuego. Antes que John pudiera hacer algo, la lanzó hacia Marie… John y Tabitha quedaron boquiabiertos; Marie la sostenía en su mano como si fuera su naturaleza hacer algo parecido.

Por varios segundos, Marie consideró la idea de arrojársela a la sorprendida Tabitha, aprovechar su desconcierto para tomarla desprevenida. Pero con un movimiento grácil la hizo desaparecer.

Esta vez, quien se encolerizó fue John. No sabía porque divina gracia Marie pudo contener esa bola de fuego, pero si no lo hubiese hecho… ni tan siquiera quería imaginar que daños pudo haberle causado a ella de haber estallado.

-Sal de aquí, Tabitha.

-No.

¡Coño!

¿Cuál era el problema hoy con su autoridad? –Sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste puede causarte la expulsión del Refugio. Esta terminantemente prohibido atacar a los miembros con nuestros poderes mutantes. –

-Ella comenzó.

Por completo desquiciado, John la tomó por el brazo y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por su parte, la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta en sus narices e ignoró el grito de furia de Tabitha.

El se acercó a Marie; sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ella alzó su rostro para mirarle. John fue estremecido ante el dolor de esa hermosa mirada marrón. Con un poco de renuencia, ella alejó sus manos de su pecho y le mostró lo que traía en sus manos. Eran los pedazos de una figura.

-Era lo único que me quedaba de mi mamá.

John tuvo que contener el deseo de ir en búsqueda de Tabitha y apretar ese cuello. Madre; esa era una palabra sagrada para John. Eran muy pocas las memorias que mantenía de la suya, pero las atesoraba en su alma. Fue el único ser humano que lo aceptó tal y como era.

-Vamos a ver. – murmuró él cogiendo las piezas de sus manos, sin preocuparse tan siquiera por tener contacto con su piel.

Marie lo vio intentando colocar las piezas en su lugar, mientras murmuraba, "Ves, esta va aquí" y "Con pegamento podemos arreglarla." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la imagen que él presentaba a pesar de sentirse triste. Era tan incongruente con la que solía mostrarles a todos, de un insufrible patán arrogante. Y recordó las palabras de Wanda: '_Le gusta dar esta imagen de idiota patán pero en realidad es dulce.'_

Sintiendo su silencio, John le miró. El no pudo evitar corresponder a su dulce sonrisa con una suya. La transformación dejó a Marie sin aire, todo ese rostro masculino iluminado por esa sonrisa que parecía salir de lo más hondo de su alma. Lo hacía verse humano y mucho más apuesto. Un poco incómoda ante el peculiar silencio, ella decidió romperlo.

-Gracias.

Inesperadamente, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a su cuerpo. Marie no protestó, encontrando consuelo y apoyo en ese abrazo. Hallando en ellos un lugar al cual llamar hogar; esos fuertes brazos se lo estaban proveyendo, creando este singular circulo de seguridad y protección. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro masculino y cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano masculina acariciar con ternura su larga masa suave color caoba. Todo su calor pareció inundarla y ella le abrazó. Hasta que recordó a la rubia… John protestó, no queriendo dejarla ir.

-No creo que debería estar en tus brazos, - y de nuevo Marie recordó otra escena dolorosa, - No sería justo para tu novia.

-Tabitha no es mi novia.

-Pero, yo… esta mañana…

-Sí, estaba en mi cama pero entre nosotros no hay nada. Y con nada me refiero a absolutamente nada. Ella se mete a mi cama en las noches y todo lo que hace es dormir a mi lado.

-¡Oh! – Ella añadió con picardía, -Tendré eso en cuenta cuando tenga frío en las noches.

-No hay problema, solo que no me haré responsable de lo que haga.

Ella se sintió sofocada, comprendiendo su implicación. Por extraña razón no dudó que cumpliría esa amenaza, presintiendo que su piel no sería un obstáculo para él.

-Así que esa es tu mutación.

Marie no podía creer que lo dijera con esa tranquilidad; normalmente la gente le huía cuando descubrían lo que ella era capaz de hacer, mutantes incluidos.

-Sí y puede ser muy peligrosa.

-¿Y puedes hacer tuyo cualquier poder que absuelvas?

-Bueno, al menos eso era lo que el… - y se le formó un pequeño nudo en su garganta, no hallando la manera de decir profesor. Su muerte le había afectado grandemente.

A John no le agradó escuchar eso; había existido alguien importante en la vida de ella. Ahora, lo que no entendía era la causa de su posesividad con ella.

-¿Quién? – demandó él con un dejo de brusquedad.

-El profesor. El era un hombre muy bondadoso y generoso que intentó ayudarme con mi mutación… Yo… no puedo tocar; no tengo el control sobre la manifestación de mi mutación. El profesor solía decirme que cuando logrará controlar mis psiquis, eso me daría el control y también podría utilizar para mi ventaja el poder mutante de cada psiquis.- y algo tímida añadió, -Meggan se ofreció a ayudarme con todas mis psiquis.

El asintió, no le extrañaba que Meggan hiciera algo parecido; no hubiese esperado menos de ella. Fueron muchos los que recibieron su ayuda. Ella tenía esta cualidad especial de saber como ayudar y que hacer con precisión para darle a esa persona necesitada el empuje hacia delante.

-Ahora entiendo porque te dan ataques de migrañas; yo de seguro los tendría con toda esa fiesta en mi cabeza.

Ella dejó escapar una suave risa, -¿Cuál es el tuyo? Siempre estas muy caliente.

-¿Te desagrada?

-¡Oh, no! Es tan contrario a Bobby. – Marie se encogió mentalmente, ¿qué en el infierno la posesionó a decir su nombre?

-¿Y quién es Bobby?

Marie distinguió la acidez en su voz.

-Nadie importante.

John abrió su boca para refutarle pero la cerró; bueno, ella estaba sin el susodicho imbécil por lo tanto tenía que ser cierto lo que ella le dijo.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta. – dijo ella.

Todavía tenía su cabeza recostada de John y se giró un poco al sentir que él se movía. Lo vio extender la mano derecha en la que siempre le había visto un dispositivo que había despertado su curiosidad porque siempre lo llevaba puesto. Ante sus ojos maravillados, él creo una bola de fuego que mantuvo suspendida sobre su mano. Era perfectamente redondeada.

-Es hermosa. – murmuró ella.

-Solo puedo controlar el fuego; no crearlo.

Era hipnotizante y ella alzó su mano, deseando poder tocarla pero detuvo sus dedos a unos centímetros de la bola. Sentía que su luz alejaba toda la oscuridad y frialdad en su vida. John, captando lo que ella quería hacer se posesionó de una de esas blancas y menudas manos femeninas.

-No, John…

-Sshhh. Todo estará bien.

Luego, John extendió hacia arriba la mano femenina, la palma abierta y le entregó la bola. Marie nunca había sentido nada igual; no solo era poder tener esa bola de fuego en su mano, la cual no dejaba de maravillarla. Era también la sensación de puro fuego recorriendo todas sus venas, la esencia de John entremezclándose con la suya. Era… casi era como si el alma de John estuviera besando la suya.

Ella alejó su cabeza del hombro para mirar a John. A pesar de que él respiraba con dificultad, le sonreía y Marie sintió su corazón latir con pasos acelerados, era una sonrisa tierna.

-Gracias. – el melodioso acento sureño se escuchó dulcemente ronco, -Nunca nadie se había atrevido a tocarme.

Por supuesto, a excepción de Logan, pero ella no le mencionaría porque sus caricias siempre habían sido paternales mientras que John… El alzó la mano y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, como si se deleitara en sentir su piel.

-Si el tal Bobby nunca lo hizo, te aseguro que no tiene idea de lo que perdió.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo entre ambos? Ella odiaba al cretino… ¿no? Eran arrasador lo que él estaba despertando en ella; se sentía vulnerable y con deseos de…

-Bueno, ya regresé John y espero…

Wanda se detuvo abruptamente al ver como ambos brincaban y se alejaban del otro. _¡Maldición! _Ella se enfureció consigo misma; si había interrumpido lo que ella sospechaba… Tonta, tonta y más que tonta. Y a pesar de ello, fue incontrolable el deseo de sonreírse para su interior. Después de todo, las cosas estaban tomando el curso que ella deseaba.

John salió de la cama para tomar su ordenador portátil, su libro y le dijo a Wanda, aparentando indiferencia, -Es toda tuya, ahora es tu turno para cuidarla. – y sin más salió del cuarto.

Una atónita Marie lo vio marcharse, contrariada… y herida. Su actitud fue una fría; dándole esta total insignificancia a lo que había transpirado entre ambos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Era y siempre sería un abominable cretino. Ella solo había sido otra obligación, una simple responsabilidad para él. Acallando su adolorido corazón, ella intentó hacer lo mismo; tomar todo como si nada fuera de lo normal hubiese sucedido… solo que no era así.

-Marie…

-Ni lo intentes, Wanda. – le cortó ella con rapidez. –Por mi se puede ir al infierno y descomponerse en él.- e inmediatamente captando su error, -No; al infierno no. Sería por completo feliz en él. Que se vaya a la Antártica y que se retuerza en el frío.

A Marie no le importó arrojarse a la cama y dar esta imagen de mujer resentida, mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda a Wanda.

Dando un leve resoplido, Wanda decidió dejarlo ahí. –Si quieres que te deje sola…

-Sí, quiero eso. – Marie sabía que no estaba siendo justa con Wanda, pero su afligido corazón le hacía actuar con rabia.

-De acuerdo. – murmuró Wanda algo sentida.

Por completo sola en su cuarto, luego de unos minutos, se sintió arrepentida de su trato hacia Wanda. A cada oportunidad ella solo había intentado ayudarle y mira como se había comportado. ¿Acaso ya estaba tomando el sendero para convertirse en una mujer amargada y solitaria? Por Dios que no lo haría. Mañana haría lo imposible para arreglar lo que le había hecho a Wanda. Sí, comenzaría por investigar cuales eran sus cosas preferidas… Tal vez comprarle un libro de Wicca… Todo su rostro se iluminó; eso era lo que haría. Traía consigo un poco de dinero e iría temprano en la mañana a comprarle uno. Estaba segura de que eso alegraría a la dulce hechicera.


	4. Chapter 4

Por favor, disculpen la tardanza. No se preocupen si tardo mucho en actualizar. No pienso dejar este fic incompleto. Lo amo demasiado para cometer ese crimen atroz. Así, que sin mas dilación, aquí lo tienen, el 4to capítulo. Espero les agrade.

**Advertencia:** PG - 13. Es posible que hallen vocabulario nada agradable para algunos y una escenita, que a mi entender no es escandolosa, pero no todos piensen igual. Mala mía.

**-OoO-**

-¡Johnny, se ha ido y todo ha sido por culpa tuya!

-¿Ju?

Una alarmada Wanda estaba gritándole en su rostro y él le miraba confundido, tratando de dejar atrás los vestigios del sueño. Dos mañanas consecutivas que no le permitía dormir hasta tarde. Gracias al cielo que Tabitha no estaba a su lado en la cama porque sino le estaría gritando con furia; anoche si le había echado de su cuarto. Regularmente, él ni tan siquiera se percataba de su entrada pero la noche anterior fue distintito… Como si le hubiese molestado de gran manera la presencia femenina.

-Marie; se ha ido.

Esto logró que todo sueño lo abandonara por completo. Todo el rostro de Wanda tenía una expresión de desespero y sus labios temblaban como si quisiera llorar. –Es tu culpa.

El ignoró la acusación; según Wanda él siempre era responsable de todo. -¿Cómo que se ha ido?

-No está en su cuarto y no hay nada en sus gavetas.

John abandonó abruptamente su cama y se dirigió al baño mientras una desolada Wanda le seguía. Acercándose al lavabo, abrió el grifo; necesitaba sentir agua fría en su rostro.

-¿Qué haremos?

No dijo nada el agua bajando por su rostro, aún intentando pelear con las fuertes emociones que esa noticia había provocado en él y que le turbaban. ¿Qué le había hecho la engreída sureña?

-¿Qué haremos? – volvió Wanda a repetir la pregunta; John pudo percibir su aflicción.

-Buscarla. – murmuró él sintiendo que esa respuesta surgió de lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Por qué la extraña urgencia de tenerla a su lado y sentirla segura?

Wanda se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar. Vio en el rostro serio una expresión llena de determinación mientras de su armario sacaba unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga. Ella se sintió un poco más tranquila, segura de que John haría hasta lo imposible por hallarla.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes dos ayer? – Preguntó ella mientras se volteaba, esperando a que se vistiera.

-Eso, Wanda, no te incumbe para nada.

-Sí me incumbe por que aparentemente algo le hiciste para que se largara.

-No hice nada, Wanda.

-Estaba furiosa contigo.

John pasó por su lado completamente vestido. La ignoró; no estaba de humor para discusiones. Una extraña urgencia se había apoderado de él. Necesitaba sentirla segura a su lado. Caminando frente a la puerta de Dom, le dio un golpe de pasada. –Dom, te espero abajo en dos minutos.

Y así fue repitiendo la misma acción en varias puertas. Wanda le seguía de cerca. Ya abajo, John intentó esperar con paciencia. Dom se acercó a Wanda al llegar al primer nivel. -¿Qué la sucede a John? –

-Marie no está.

Ante esa respuesta, el griego arqueó una ceja. –A-já.

Wanda le miró amenazante. –No lo jodas, Dom. No está de humor.

-Puedo hacerlo después. – Y el se alzó de hombros con indiferencia. La conversación entre Wanda y Dom fue interrumpida por una voz llena de fastidio:

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Intentando utilizar un tono monótono, John le respondió a Tabitha, -Marie se ha ido.

La malhumorada rubia, molesta por haber sido sacada de su cama en lo que ella consideraba una hora atroz de la mañana, replicó sin emoción alguna. –De buena nos hemos librado.

Nadie estuvo preparado para la exabrupta reacción de John. Ni él mismo la esperaba. Tabitha se halló a sí misma al nivel de los ojos de John, unos dedos crueles clavándose en la piel de sus brazos. –Saldremos a buscarla y la hallaremos. ¿De acuerdo? – La orden fue hecha de manera peligrosamente suave.

Ella solo asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, perpleja. El la dejó ir sin delicadeza alguna. Wanda no pudo contener su sonrisa satisfecha. Dom le murmuró al oído, -Parece que nuestro Johnny parece haber caído rendido a los pies de la bella sureña.

-Ya era tiempo. – Murmuró Wanda.

-¿Algo que deseen compartir, Dom y Wanda? – John preguntó realmente fastidiado.

-No ahora, pero quizás… ¡Auch! – Dom le lanzó una mirada asesina a Wanda luego de esta propinarle una patada para que cerrara la boca.

John arqueó una ceja, en espera de que Dom continuara. Al ver que no lo hacía, comenzó a impartir instrucciones de lo que esperaba de cada uno.

**-OoO-**

Marie hizo una leve mueca, su estomago había protestado. Y no era para menos, se había marchado temprano en la mañana sin apenas tomar un bocado. Pero, gracias al cielo, estaba regresando justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Lo primero que descubrió fue lo desierto que estaba el interior del edifico. ¿A dónde se habían marchado todos? Ella se encogió de hombros, de verás no conocía la rutina del lugar. Tal vez habían decidido salir a hacer no sé qué y ni le interesaba. En esos momentos tenía un hambre de los mil demonios. Abriendo el refrigerador, buscó todo lo necesario para prepararse un emparedado. Estaba en ese proceso cuando escuchó unas pequeñas pisadas. Era uno de los miembros más jóvenes. Ella le sonrió con dulzura al niño que aparentaba tener unos cinco años.

-Hola. ¿Tienes hambre?

El asintió.

-¿Deseas un emparedado?

De nuevo otro gesto afirmativo con su pequeño rostro.

-No hablamos mucho ¿eh? – Marie sonrió mientras se dedicaba a preparar los dos emparedados. Luego le entregó uno al pequeño y comenzó a comer el segundo. Cuando hubo tragado su segundo bocado, ella no pudo contener su curiosidad, -¿En dónde están todos?

-Buscando a una tal Marie.

Ella palideció y apenas escupe su tercer bocado. -¿Qué?

-Buscan a Marie.

El emparedado ya no le apetecía segura de que estaba en grandes líos. Ahora sí que la echarían a la calle. Y no solo eso, tendría que contender con el temperamento odioso de John. ¡Ugh! Lo horrible de todo era que tendría que callarse y aceptar sus regaños; después de todo estaría en lo justo para recriminarle. No le avisó a nadie… Pero¡demonio¿Porqué tanto espectáculo? El deseaba que ella se largara de allí… Quizás habría sido Wanda quien se preocupó por ella.

-Dime¿algunos de tus compañeros es telepático? – Le preguntó Marie al pequeño.

-Sí.

-¿Podrías buscarle? Necesito que me haga un favor… -

**-OoO-**

-¿En dónde carajo esta?

Marie cerró sus ojos momentáneamente al escuchar ese rugido. ¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de que llegara? Ella sentía que apenas habían sido unos minutos desde que la dulce niña les envió un mensaje a todos los que le buscaban. Todo el tiempo sintiéndose como una idiota. Pero la primera en entrar a su habitación fue Wanda, quien ni corta ni perezosa le abrazó.

-¿Una despedida ante mi inminente muerte? – Marie le preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo mientras correspondía al abrazo de Wanda, como siempre cuidadosa de no tener contacto con su piel.

-¡Me asustaste! – Y Wanda se echó hacia atrás para mirar a Marie. -¿Porqué te fuiste?

-No lo hice. Solo salí un momento para esto… - Marie le entregó un libro. –Quería pedirte disculpa por mi actitud de ayer. Todo lo que has hecho es ayudarme y en la tarde de ayer tuve que comportarme como una pesada.

Wanda abrió sus ojos al tomar el libro. -¡Wow! - Era un antiguo libro, con siglas en latín.

-La dueña de la librería me informó que era uno de los mejores libros de Wiccan.

Los bellos ojos de Wanda resplandecieron. El momento no perduro por mucho tiempo.

-¿En qué coño estabas pensando al irte así?

Ella suspiró resignada. –Hola a ti también, John.

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-No sabía que debía informar si deseaba salir a algún sitio.

Wanda intervino, no permitiéndole a John hablar. Solo empeoraría las cosas si no tomaba cartas en el asunto. –Bueno, normalmente no. Pero como hallé las gavetas vacías pensé que te habías marchado para nunca volver.

Marie no pudo contener la leve sonrisa que curvó sus labios. –Luego del acto de ayer de la rubia lanza explosiones no podía dejar atrás mis pocas pertenencias para regresar y hallarlas en un estado total irreparable.

-Dame la bolsa de viaje. – La voz de John sonó fría e impersonal.

-¡St John! No es para tanto. – Protestó una preocupada Wanda, temiendo lo peor.

-Dije que me dieras la jodida bolsa de viaje.

Bueno, Marie pensó, fue bastante agradable permanecer en el lugar pero si así debían ser las cosas… Ella le dio su bolsa de viaje. Sin emitir palabra alguna, John abandonó la habitación.

-¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento tanto Marie…

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que terminó en la calle. He aprendido a sobrevivir.- Marie salió detrás de John.

-Pero no deberías; nadie debería… - Volvió Wanda a protestar.

Marie se halló de frente con casi todo los habitantes del Refugio, recordándole otra escena en su pasado en la que pensó que debía abandonar un lugar en donde no era bienvenida. Quizás esa era su maldición, vagar por el mundo y nunca hallar un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

-¡John! – Marie escuchó a Wanda gritar a sus espaldas. –No harás tal cosa. –

-¿Tú y que ejército me detendrá? – Fue la impasible respuesta de John.

-De verás, Wanda, está bien… - Marie intentó aplacarla.

-No está bien. Nadie se merece ir a vivir a la calle. ¿Me escuchaste estúpido australiano?- La exótica bruja estaba furiosa.

-Wanda, no creo que debas… - Ese había sido Dom, que estaba entre los espectadores.

-¡Tú, cállate! Es un estúpido y engreído australiano. ¿Me escuchaste John? –

-Alto y claro. – Fue la repuesta sardónica.

-Si la echas a la calle, yo también me iré a la calle.

John se detuvo a mirarle, esa irritable ceja arqueada. – Palabras fuertes¿no crees? – Y mirando a Marie quien por poco tropieza con él al detenerse abruptamente. –Eres muy afortunada al tener una amiga así. – Sin más, continuó su trayecto.

-¡Maldita sea John! No estoy bromeando, me iré… - Wanda no dijo nada más, quedando por completo enmudecida.

Marie abrió sus ojos y casi saltan fuera de su rostro. El ensordecedor silencio fue interrumpido por un grito lleno de furia. -¿Qué tiene esa puta que no tenga yo?

Marie ignoró la aseveración de la rubia lanza explosivos y entró detrás de John a su habitación. Anonadada, vio como él abría su ropero y hacía espacio entre sus cosas.

-¿Qué demonio crees que haces? – Siseó ella.

John, previniendo lo que venía, caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró en el rostro de varios testigos, entre ellos, una Wanda con una enorme sonrisa en todo su rostro. Luego caminó hacia Marie. Ella pasó saliva con dificultad, casi parecía un animal depredador en acecho de su victima. Por extraña razón, un escalofrío subió por su espalda. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que había sido uno muy placentero.

-Estoy asegurándome de que no harás una maniobra tonta como la que hiciste esta mañana. Permanecerás aquí, conmigo; así podré vigilarte las veinticuatros horas del día.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algún problema de audición que desconozca? No creo tener la necesidad de repetirme.

-Tú… tú…

Esta vez él arqueó ambas cejas. -¿Yo qué? – El la retó. Grave error. Cuando esa mano conectó con su quijada él lo descubrió. Pero cual de los dos estaba más sorprendido, no estaban seguros. Porque Marie observó, por completo horrorizada consigo misma, la marca que había dejado en John. Estaba irritada y mortificada, peligrosa mezcla en esos momentos y se reprendió en silencio; ella era ante todo, una dama sureña.

Ahora de todas las sorpresas inesperadas fue la reacción de John, quien luego de unos minutos de total incredulidad, se despabiló con alarmante rapidez y la tomó por los brazos. Marie temió que recibiría el peor de los tratos. Sus ojos, abiertos como dos platos, sintió la boca de John sobre la suya… y esa fue su perdición.

Mutación o no, ella cerró sus ojos y le permitió el acceso a su boca al sentir esa lengua masculina dejar un rastro de fuego en sus labios. Esa boca no le permitió percatarse de lo que hacía. Ella se agarraba de su cabello, su otra mano tirando de él, como si ella pudiese acercarle más de lo que estaba. Todo su calor solo consiguió llevarla al borde de desfallecer. Nunca le habían besado así, ni tan siquiera su ex – novio… Súbitamente, él dejó ir sus labios y le pareció escuchar un gemido; suyo o de él, no estaba segura.

-¡Oh, Dios! Perdóname. – Fue instintivo. El intentaba tomar aire con grandes bocanadas. Estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban encendidas por el rubor.

-No vuelvas… - Intentó él decir.

Marie ladeó su rostro en espera.

-No vuelvas a disculparte.

-Mi mutación… - Pero fue interrumpida.

-Es tu mutación y no debes disculparte por ella. Yo te besé y yo soy responsable de lo que me suceda, no tú.

Fue entonces que la realidad de lo sucedido la golpeó. El le sonrió sardónicamente; esos ojos como el mar adquiriendo un hermoso color parecido al lila. Pretendiendo que todo su interior no estaba en un completo estado de caos por el beso, Marie le miró con seriedad. -¿Porqué tengo que quedarme en tu habitación?

-Ya te expliqué por que.

Ella hizo un vago gesto con su mano. –Sí; aparentemente para vigilarme, pero ¿porqué necesitas vigilarme? Creo que es problema mío si me largo o no.

-No te iras de aquí.

Marie le miró sorprendida; esa aseveración fue apenas dicha con violencia. –No eres mi dueño, John.

El la miró enfurecido. –No, pero algo cercano a ello.

-¿Qué? – Y luego añadió, -¡Oh, no! Si te crees que él haberme besado unos minutos atrás te da el derecho…

John no escuchó más. El solo la miraba, buscando la manera de entender que era lo que la remilgada y correcta señorita del sur despertaba en él. Cuando entró a su habitación y la halló junto a Wanda, sintió un alivio indescriptible de verla sana y salva. Pero inmediatamente la sensación fue reemplazada por una de ira incontrolable. Quería tomarla en sus brazos para besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y también para propinarle una buena zurra hasta dejarla sin sentido por el susto que le hizo vivir esa mañana. Ni tan siquiera Wanda había despertado en él esas reacciones tan contradictorias. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-No.

Marie no sabía si maldecirlo por su escueta honestidad. –Eres un imbécil.

-No hay duda de ello, unos minutos atrás me lo mencionaron.

-E insufrible, también.

El se alzó de hombros, le importaba un pepino.

-Yo no me quedaré en tu cuarto.

Su sonrisa fue cruel. -¿A qué le temes? Si es por tu tonta virtud, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no debes preocuparte. Tu mutación te hace intocable.

Marie sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo.

John sabía que mentía. Su piel no era ningún impedimento, al menos para él.

-De todas maneras; no entiendo porque debo quedarme aquí. – A pesar de la humillación, ella estaba en el humor de contrariarle.

El se acercó a ella, narices apenas tocándose, su voz con rabia controlada. –Porque yo doy las ordenes aquí, coño. Y si yo digo algo, todo el que vive en este jodido edificio sigue lo que yo digo.

-Eso tiene solución; puedo largarme hoy mismo.

John dejó escapar una suave risa llena de desdén y furia. –Explícame que parte de que yo doy las ordenes no entendiste.

Ella abrió la boca en total estado de asombro. –No puedes mantenerme prisionera.

-¿Es eso un reto? Porque mira como lo puedo hacer. – El caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla halló de frente a los mismos espectadores de unos minutos atrás. John les envió una mirada fulminante y todos desaparecieron, solo se mantuvo Wanda con una irritante mirada. Al menos, a él le irritaba. –Te quedarás aquí hasta que regrese.

Marie le vio cerrar la puerta y luego escuchar el sonido definitivo de una llave entrando a la cerradura. El no se atrevería… y ¡clic! No lo podía creer, la había encerrado. El cretino arrogante se había atrevido a encerrarla a ella y de todos los lugares en su habitación… Marie deseó correr hacia la puerta para patearla y gritar. Pero solo se sentó en la silla junto a la mesa cubierta de libros. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Esperaba que estuviera apropiadamente confesado y listo para conocer a su Creador, porque cuando regresara, simplemente lo mataría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia**: Tiene escenas clasificadas **R**. Estoy seriamente considerando pasar esta historia bajo la clasificación de **M.** Ustedes me dirán si así lo quieren o no.

**X**

Marie cayó de manera estrepitosa al suelo al ser despertada abruptamente. Ella maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor de su trasero con la mano. Se había quedado por completa dormida mientras esperaba sentada el regreso del cretino.

-¡Sshh! No hagas tanto ruido.

-¿Wanda?

-Sí. Vine a ver como estabas y si querías algo de comer o beber.

-Agua. – Dijo Marie, su garganta estaba reseca.

-Ven. – Wanda le hizo un gesto con su mano para que le siguiera y Marie, ni corta ni perezosa, salió detrás de su amiga. Ambas caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Sabes… Yo sé que es imperdonable lo que John te hizo, pero…

Marie le lanzó una mirada curiosa ante su titubeo. La furia con el piromaniaco se había abatido un poco en su interior pero no por completo.

-El hace lo que hace por que le importas.

-Extraña manera de demostrarlo.

Wanda se mantuvo callada en espera de que Marie se sirviera su vaso de agua. –Marie, ninguno de los que vivimos aquí hemos tenido una infancia común y corriente. Muchos de nosotros hemos sido maltratados emocionalmente y físicamente. Y John no ha sido la excepción…

Esta vez Marie le miró atentamente.

-No ha sido mucho lo que él me ha narrado de su infancia en Australia. Todo lo que sé es debido a lo que he captado de aquí y de allá en sus comentarios o en las pocas cosas que ha dejado escapar involuntariamente. – Wanda bajo la mirada al suelo y dijo en apenas un susurro, -Yo creo que John… que él mató a su padrastro.

Toda la sangre abandonó el rostro de Marie. Los bellos ojos verdes le miraban con fijeza. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de maltrato sobrellevaría él para haber recurrido a…? Marie pasó saliva con dificultad; no podía pronunciar la palabra. Sus últimos padres adoptivos no fueron el epitome de la perfección pero al menos le dieron un lugar donde dormir y comer aunque luego le enviaran a la calle luego de la primera manifestación de su mutación.

-¿Ahora entiendes? – Wanda tomó sus manos enguantadas. – Marie, tú le importas a John, mucho más de lo que él cree.

Marie dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. –Cualquiera que te escucha opinaría que lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista.

-No tanto amor pero si existe química entre ustedes dos y estoy segura que si se dan una oportunidad podrían hallarlo juntos. Opino que son el uno para el otro. – Y alzando una mano creó un pequeño rayo de plasma. –Puedo palparlo.

Marie se mordió su labio inferior. Aunque le enfureciera, tenía que admitir que John le atraía. No sabía que pensar ni que opinar. Siempre había pensado que el amor llegaría a su vida sin tanto alboroto, solo como una emoción tranquila pero llena de júbilo. No así; todas esas emociones contradictorias en las que en muchas ocasiones predominó el deseo de asesinarle o al menos infligirle dolor. Eso no podía ser amor… ¿o sí?

-No podemos exigirle mucho. Sino, dime, ¿cómo alguien puede aprender a demostrar lo que siente cuando casi toda una vida a escondido sus sentimientos para no ser lastimado?

Los ojos marrones brillaron mientras los verdes intentaban leerlos; Marie casi sentía que ella quería asomarse a su alma.

-No sé, Wanda… - Apenas unas semanas atrás había terminado con una relación.

-No te estoy pidiendo que empieces a tener algo sólido con él. Eso lo puedo entender, pero si te pido que le des otra oportunidad. Ambos comenzaron con el pie izquierdo. Inténtalo, no tienes nada que perder.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Hey! Wanda, ¿qué hace ella fuera de la habitación? Sabes que John ordenó no dejarla salir.

-No tienes que ser tan besa culo, Angelo. Solo está tomando agua.

-Si John regresa…

-John, - Le interrumpió Wanda, - no vendrá hasta muy tarde en la noche.

Angelo le miró irritado cuando la bella bruja le mostró la lengua.

-Es tu problema, no mío si John te pesca.

-Muy bien dicho, es mi problema.

-¿Dónde esta John? – Preguntó Marie luego de Angelo abandonar la cocina.

Un temblor involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de la adorable bruja. –Las cosas han ido de mal en peor para nosotros los mutantes; ahora esta este tipo reclutando para un supuesto ejército para luchar contra el gobierno.

-Magneto.

-Sí, el mismo. Y parece que uno de sus miembros vendrá. Se ha corrido la voz entre los mutantes de que se reunirán y John decidió ir con varios de nosotros.

Una guerra. ¿Tendrían que recurrir a ello? Marie pensó en Logan y deseó tenerlo a su lado para sentir su seguridad.

-Ven, lo mejor es que regreses a la habitación.

Marie asintió. Al estar por completo sola en la habitación por extraña razón deseó sentarse en la cama de John. No quería aceptar que tal vez estaba buscando sentirse segura, sabiendo que las sábanas debían estar impregnadas de su olor pues aún tenía vestigios de la mutación de Logan en ella. A su cabeza vinieron imágenes de los amigos que había dejado atrás en la mansión. ¿Cómo estarían todos? Pensó en Jubes y su constante obsesión con tener una goma de mascar en su boca; en el gigante pero generoso ruso, Peter; en la dulce e inocente Siryn; en la señorita Munroe, siempre dispuesta a escuchar y ayudar a sus estudiantes… y hasta llegó a pensar en Kitty, a pesar de que tal vez tuviera designios en su ex -novio. ¿Estarían preocupados por la difícil situación en la que se hallaban en ese momento? E inconscientemente reclinó su cabeza sobre una almohada y frotó su nariz en ella. Sí. Definitivamente tenía el aroma peculiar de John que le recordaba a las brisas de verano.

La conversación con Wanda le había dejado algo conmocionada. Le había abierto los ojos a un John que ella no deseaba ver. Uno vulnerable y capaz de sentir. Todo eso, entremezclado con el terror de una posible guerra, había agitado sus ya algo crispados nervios. Y anheló tener a John a su lado. Añoraba sentirlo seguro a su lado.

Y se quedó dormida.

**X**

Conteniendo la respiración, John la observaba dormir. Tenía un ángel en su cama. ¿Qué clase de hechizo había ella obrado en él? Porque desde que ella llegó a su vida todo lo que había hecho era poner su mundo patas arriba. Con sumo cuidado se sentó junto a ella y sacudió con gentileza el hombro femenino. Nunca estuvo preparado para su reacción.

-John.- Murmuró ella al reconocerlo y lo abrazó. –Regresaste.

El, a su vez no pudo contenerse y correspondió al abrazo, intentando hallar paz en sus brazos. Luego de esa reunión… John no era iluso y mucho menos ciego, el futuro lo veía muy incierto. Mientras escuchaba hablar los dos lados, el tal Jack Stover abogando por crear un comité para llevar sus quejas al gobierno y luego, que para su total sorpresa había venido personalmente, el tal Magneto diciendo _"Mientras todo lo que ustedes hacen es hablar sobre organizaciones y comités, la exterminación ya ha comenzado". _Esa dura y fría aseveración le hizo temblar. En sus manos estaban las vidas de los que él cuidaba, de los que vivían en el Refugio. Y pensó en su dulce Marie.

Marie sintió su involuntario estremecimiento. -¿Qué sucede John?

¿Podría él…? Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se ofrecía para escucharle, para compartir el peso que llevaban sus hombros. Tener alguien a su lado -¿Tienes hambre?- El intentó evadir su pregunta.

-No hay buenas noticias, ¿no?

Chica inteligente. Nunca lo dudó. –No. Creo que pronto se abrirán los cielos y de ellos solo vendrán fuego y sulfuro.

Ella se apretó a él y fue sorprendida ante el inesperado comentario. –No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

¿Qué era lo que estaba surgiendo entre ambos? Marie no quería disertarlo, solo sentirlo. Ella creyó en sus palabras. Sin protesta alguna, ella permitió que él la alzara en vilo y la sentara sobre sus piernas. Una mano masculina se enredó en la suave cabellera marrón. Con suavidad, él tiró del cabello para posar sus ojos en el hermoso rostro. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo, dulce belleza sureña? – La gentil cualidad de su voz suavizó la dureza de su pregunta.

Esos ojos habían tomado el color del jade y se sintió estremecida. –John…- Ella hizo una mueca en su interior, ¿era esa su voz? La escuchó como un gemido lleno de dolor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Antes de que pudiera morderse la lengua, ella le replicó, -Besarme.

John sintió todo su interior encenderse en llamas ante ese pedido sensual. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir sus deseos. Con deliberada lentitud, acercó sus labios a los femeninos. Pura delicia y tortura, eso era lo que él sentía al saborear esa boca mientras ignoraba por completo la manifestación de la mutación femenina. El exquisito quejido que brotó de la garganta de Marie le hizo perder toda cordura. Abandonó la boca solo para murmurar, -Marie.

Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos, deleitándose como se escuchaba su nombre en esa profunda voz. Luego sintió esos labios dejar un rastro de besos por su barbilla, a lo largo de su mentón y llegó hasta su cuello. ¡Dios! Estaba loca si le permitía que continuara… pero tampoco hallaba en ella la voluntad para detenerle. El estaba creando en ella pura magia. Fue entonces que sintió que él levantaba su blusa y su mano se introducía bajo esta, subiendo con agonizante calma hacia su seno y cuando esos ágiles dedos acariciaron su ya sensibilizada punta, ronroneó de puro placer. Fue una sacudida sensual.

-John… - Le llamó ella, tratando de hallar un poco de sensatez. –No debemos... – Ella intentó alejarlo, empujándolo. –Mi mutación… puede hacerte daño.

John la miró mientras procuraba calmar su agitada respiración. Estaba sintiendo los efectos de su mutación.

-¿No opinas que tal vez estamos aligerando un poco las cosas?

-No.

¡Ah, que Dios bendiciera esa única honestidad suya! Marie sonrió a medias. John era tan distinto a Bobby… ella sacudió la cabeza; ya era momento de que detuviera esas comparaciones.

-Sería una estúpida si negara que me atraes…

-Me agradan las chicas astutas. – Añadió él con altanería y ella rodó sus ojos.

-Pero me gustaría tomar las cosas con calma.

El arqueó una de sus cejas. -¿Para qué?

Hombres. ¿Por qué pensaban solo con esa _cabeza_?

-Bueno, vayamos paso por paso. Primero que todo, detesto que me mandoneen.

-No me digas. – Dijo con sarcasmo, todavía sentía un molesto dolor en su quijada. La remilgada dama sureña tenía una buena derecha.

-Segundo, me agrada que me escuchen.

-De acuerdo pero podemos hablar todo lo que quieras luego de que terminemos lo que comenzamos hace unos minutos atrás, bebé.

-Hablo en serio John.

El dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro. Era definitivo que esa noche no habría ningún tipo de acción. Al menos no de la del tipo donde se sudaba y se hacían perversas pero deliciosas cosas.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella se mordió su labio inferior. –No hace mucho terminé con una relación, no quiero apresurarme…

-¿Lo amas?

Lo abrupto de su pregunta le hizo mirarle detenidamente. –No. – Y era cierto. Ya Bobby no le evocaba nada, ni tan siquiera ese sordo dolor que llevaba en su interior. Ahora solo era una fría indiferencia.

-No te dejaré regresar a tu habitación si es lo que quieres.

Esa aseveración hecha con feroz posesividad le hizo estremecerse. Podía sentirle sin dificultad en su interior, su peculiar calor corriendo por sus venas. Y detrás de todo ello, percibía sus sentimientos hacia ella pudiendo descubrir que a él también le perturbaban. Era una nueva experiencia para él. Ella le importaba mucho y para su agrado, se hallaba en el mismo lugar de importancia de Wanda… quizás un poco más arriba que la dulce bruja.

-Tampoco deseaba regresar. – Fue dicho en un hilillo de voz.

El volvió a abrazarla, al parecer satisfecho de su respuesta. Ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro masculino, gozando de su calor y cercanía. Luego de varios minutos de silencio agradable, ella le dijo. –Quisiera tomar una ducha.

-¿Es eso una invitación?

-No. – Replicó ella toda arrebolada por la vergüenza… y por las vividas imagines que provocaron esa pregunta.

-Solo fue una sugerencia.

Ella buscó ente sus cosas su camisón para dormir intentando ignorar esos ojos que parecían quemarle. Luego del refrescante baño y esperar que John hiciera lo mismo, ella lo sintió salir del baño. Ella intentó acallar sus alocados sentidos al verlo salir con una camisa y sus pantalones tipo pijama, todo ese cabello húmedo por la ducha que había acabdo de tomar. El se acomodó junto a ella en la cama después de apagar la pequeña lámpara de noche. Sintió un brazo rodear su cintura. ¡Dios! Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que compartía su cama con alguien del sexo opuesto.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo su profunda voz de barítono.

-Buenas noches.

¡Demonio! Esa noche sería todo menos buenas…


	6. Chapter 6

_"Y Crystal Luna abre la puerta, se sienta tras el ordenador, mira a un lado, mira hacia el otro, traga hondo y decide volver con este fic..."_

**X**

Esa mañana, al despertar, lo primero que Marie descubrió fue el hecho de que sus extremidades parecían estar anudadas con las de John. Una sensación de placer como ninguna otra pareció ascender de lo más profundo de su interior. Lo segundo que descubrió fue que la noche anterior apenas durmieron. John parecía tener la urgente necesidad de acariciarla y besarla. Y ahora, narices casi tocándose, ella le miraba dormir. El era muy apuesto. Los ojos marrones miraron el perfil de ese rostro, cabello dorado cayendo sobre su frente, labios que parecían formar un puchero eterno y nariz recta y aristocrática. Con sumo cuidado, ella reacomodó su cabellera. Ella suspiró, él era pura y perfecta simetría.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Esa voz profunda logró arrancar de ella un delicioso estremecimiento. –Sí. – murmuró ella algo cohibida.

Al abrir sus ojos, se posaron sobre los marrones. Marie contuvo la respiración. Su color era desconcertante, nunca pudiendo discernir si eran azules o verdes. En ese momento parecían brillar como el jade.

-Buenos días.

El corazón de Marie dio un brinco, esa sonrisa perezosa ampliando sus labios. –Buenos días.

-¿Dormiste bien?

Ella dejo escapar un pequeño bufido. -¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si me despertabas a cada momento para darme un beso?

-No escuché ninguna queja sobre ello.

Marie intentó enviarle una mirada reprobatoria pero fracasó. –Fue una buena idea que decidieras dormir con pijamas encubridoras.

-Soy un chico muy inteligente. – Fue a acercar su rostro para besarla pero ella se alejó con brusquedad. El la miró extrañado. -¿Qué?

-No sin lavarme la boca.

Una sonora carcajada brotó del pecho masculino. Ella era toda una señorita modales finos. –De acuerdo, pero avanza y lávate la boca antes de que cambie de idea.

Una risa burlona siguió a Marie mientras apenas corría al baño.

**-X-**

El silencio en el amplio comedor fue ensordecedor. Todos detuvieron lo que hacían; se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de un cubierto al caer al suelo. John enarcó sus cejas.

-¿No es aquí donde se toma el desayuno?

Era no sólo extraño ver a John en el comedor en la mañana, sino que además venía con la nueva chica tomado de la mano. Marie se sintió algo incómoda con todos esos ojos sobre su persona. El, a su vez, les ignoró y caminó con ella hasta el café. Haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano le ofreció prepararle café pero ella movió su cabeza de lado a lado, -Prefiero chocolate caliente.

John enarcó la ceja pero le sirvió una taza del humeante líquido dulce. Ella buscó un plato con crema mientras él preparaba su café para luego caminar juntos hasta la mesa donde estaba Dom y Wanda.

-¡Buenos días! – les recibió Wanda jubilosa y le envió una guiñada a Marie que sólo logró ruborizarla aún más.

John ni tan siquiera respondió a su saludo, limitándose a mirar a su hermana postiza con seriedad. Marie le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Dom, se le veía algo taciturno, nada común en él.

-Escúpelo, Dom.

El alzó sus oscuros ojos hacia John, titubeó por varios segundos y le preguntó, -¿Has leído el periódico esta mañana? – y luego de otra pausa, -Estaba viendo la tele hace poco… una de las clínicas donde estaban proveyendo la cura ha estallado; creen que fue un ataque terrorista de parte de nosotros los mutantes.

-Y no lo dudo. - murmuró John, recordando la reunión de la noche anterior.

-Y me sospecho que tienes una idea de las repercusiones de esa acción.

John comprimió sus labios, -Sí; tomaran represalia contra todo el que sea mutante sin importar si son culpables o no. Llama a todos para una reunión. Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que todo se calme un poco.

Marie se mantuvo callada, cavilando en las palabras de Dom y John. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia los miembros de la mansión del profesor Xavier. Esperaba que todo estuviera bien en el lugar, en particular con todos aquellos que se habían robado su corazón. Elevó una pequeña plegaria al cielo por todos ellos. Una mano en su cabello la hizo despertar de su meditación.

-Hey. - le llamócon suavidad una voz que apenas se había convertido en parte de su psiquis.

Ojos marrones se alzaron a mirar unos ojos como el mar en tormenta. Todo su ser tembló. Ella temióque estaba precipitándose… a lo inevitable. Definitivamente debía tener serios problemas con su salud mental. Hace sólo unas semanas atrás había terminado con Bobby ¿No debía ella tomar las cosas con cautela? ¿Y cómo decirle eso a un corazón que parecía no querer escucharle?

-No tienes porque preocuparte, nunca permitiré que nada te suceda.

Esa aseveración pronunciada en ese ronco acento australiano logró acelerar los latidos de su corazón y escuchó un zumbido en sus oídos al sentir como la sangre corría apresuradamente por todo su cuerpo.

-A veces hay que tener cuidado con las promesas… - murmuró ella aun sobrecogida ante esas palabras.

John tomó la mano femenina y la acercó a sus labios, -Lo haré aunque me cueste la vida en ello.

Una enmudecida Marie le miró por varios segundos. Ni tan siquiera los _"te quiero mucho"_ de Bobby le habían calado tan hondo como esas palabras. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, añadió, -No me agradaría mucho perderte.

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó el eterno puchero, -¿Acaso no querías que este patan se largara al infierno? ¿Mmm?

Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, -Solo en algunas ocasiones te ganas ese deseo de mi parte, no a cada momento.

Para John fue refrescante la honestidad de la hermosa sureña y dejó escapar una carcajada sonora, la cual logró que todo el comedor volviera a sumirse en total silencio. Fue un sonido extraño para todos los presentes pues nunca antes le habían escuchado reír. El acerco su rostro al femenino, -Y eso me indica que voy tomando un buen camino.

Si es que acaso era posible, Rogue volvió a ruborizarse. -Quizás…

-Ah, no podíamos dejar de comportarnos como la señorita remilgada de modales finos.

Fue a replicarle algo nada cortes, mas los ojos azul verdosos no le miraban de manera insultante. Todo lo contrario, tenia una inquietante cualidad tierna y percibió que sus palabras lejos de humillar, fueron pronunciadas con… ¿se atrevería ella a decir que con cariño?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo era posible que el desquiciante australiano había colocado su mundo patas arriba no en solo dos días, sino desde el primer momento que le conoció? ¿Seria acaso cierto la teoría de que cada soldado tenia su nombre escrito en la bala? ¿De que existía un destino preordenado? ¿Qué John estaba ya predestinado para ella? No había otra explicación para la singular energía que parecía vibrar como un ente vivo entre ambos, apenas como un agente tangible.

Dom carraspeó y ambos saltaron sobresaltados, -Creo que deberíamos hacer la reunión pronto, Johnny.

-Tienes razón. - y dándole un beso furtivo a la mejilla de Marie, se coloco de pie al tiempo que Dom convocaba a todos para una reunión.

-¿Qué? - le pregunto Marie a Wanda, quien la miraba con un brillo de complicidad.

-Nada, amiga. Simplemente estoy feliz por ambos.

Marie no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin sentía que tenia un hogar donde era aceptada tal y como era.

**X**

Horas mas tarde, una nerviosa Marie le dio unos leves toques a una puerta. Luego de terminada la reunión -bastante sombría de por si- John se retiro con Dom. Ella sospecho que ambos estaban tomando en consideración posibles advenimientos de la horrorosa situación y de lo seguro planificaban posible estrategias. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras intentaba acallar la tenue alarma en su interior decidiendo que lo mejor era vivir el presente y rogar que nada ocurriera. Sí, de nada servia vivir en una constante ansiedad y decidió tomar la palabra de Meggan y fue en busca de la ayuda que le había ofrecido.

La rubia abrió la puerta y le dirigió una genuina sonrisa de bienvenida.

-Veo que has decidido aceptar mi oferta.

Marie asintió, algo inquieta. Meggan se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a su habitación.

-Al parecer todos estan callados hoy, ¿no? -le comento Meggan al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Por varios segundos esa aseveración tomó a Marie desprevenida y le miro desconcertada hasta que realizo de 'quienes' hablaba la empática, -¡Oh, mis psiquis!

-¿Y de quienes mas podría estar hablando? - le replico con una suave risa, -Ven, sentémonos aquí.

Marie camino hacia donde le indico la rubia. Era un cómodo sofá, rodeado de bellas plantas. Frente a esse te hallaba una mesa de centro con varias velas encendidas que despedían un suave olor a vainilla.

-Ayudan a la relajación. - explico Meggan y se giró, sentada frente a Marie. Le ofreció una de sus manos.

Marie fue a colocar la suya pero Meggan le detuvo, -Sin guantes.

-Pero… - titubeó Marie.

Meggan movió el rostro de lado a lado, -Nada a medias, Marie. Conmigo es todo o nada.

Marie aspiró hondo, deslizó uno de sus guantes y colocó una de sus manos desnudas con temor en la de Meggan… Nada sucedió.

-Es uno de los gajes de mi mutación. Tiendo a imitar la mutación y así bloqueo el efecto que esta pueda tener en mi.

Maravillada, Marie observo su mano apoyada sobre la de Meggan.

-Ahora, quiero que hagas lo mismo con la otra.

En esta ocasión, Marie no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

-Cerremos los ojos y comencemos a respirar profundamente. Quiero que te concentres en ti misma con cada exhalación y aspiración.

Marie hizo lo que se le pidió.

-Quiero que visualices una esfera azul y entres a ella.

No fue nada difícil con la ayuda de Meggan. Inesperadamente, se halló a si misma dentro de la esfera, columpiada en el aire.

_"Hola."_

Frente suyo apareció la imagen de Meggan.

_"De ahora en adelante este será tu refugio."_ Meggan le sonrió, _"Puedes volver cada vez que necesites hallar tu foco en momentos difíciles."_

_'Wow."_ murmuró Marie, sobrecogida ante la paz y tranquilidad que podía percibir.

_"Bueno, ya podemos regresar."_

Marie abrió sus ojos y miró a la rubia algo aturdida, -Pero si hace unos minutos comenzamos…

Meggan movió su rostro en un gesto negativo, una sonrisa en sus labios, -Hace media hora que comenzamos.

-¿Cómo?

-En el mundo astral no existe el tiempo, no obstante en este si existe.

Marie sonrió maravillada.

-Me gustaría que regresaras mañana. Intentaremos trabajar con cada una de tus psiquis… y con tu miedo e ira. Opino que esos dos sentimientos son los responsables de que no puedas controlar tu mutación.

Marie asintió, -Gracias.

-No tienes porque, recuerda es parte de mi mutación. -y se río suavemente, -Tarde o temprano te hubiese ofrecido mi ayuda.

Luego de despedirse de la bondadosa mutante, Marie se antojó de un poco de aire fresco. Mas como sabia que no debía abandonar el edificio, decidió investigar si este tenia acceso a la azotea. No le defraudaron unos minutos mas tarde luego de hallar una puerta al final de las escaleras. Abrió la puerta con cautela y asomó el rostro; el lugar estaba desierto. Salió y el sol calentó su piel. El clima era agradable, apenas comenzando la primavera. Varias palomas revolotearon sobre el edificio y escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad en la lejanía. Tuvo que admitir que John había hallado este edificio en un punto céntrico. Apartado de todos pero accesible a la comodidad que le brindaba la ciudad. A lo lejos pudo divisar la bahía del río Hudson. Y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras meditaba en todo lo que le había sucedido en estos últimos días, preguntándose como estaría su lobo y como habría tomado su partida. También echaba de menos el incesante parloteo de Jubilee, en la señorita Munroe, en Peter… ella suspiró. Quizás, algún día les volvería a ver, sin embargo no sería en un futuro cercano.

No se sorprendió al sentir unos firmes brazos rodear su cintura y un duro cuerpo acercarse al suyo por la parte posterior. Cerró sus ojos, fascinada ante la cercanía de John.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Ella se encogió de hombros, -Pensaba en mis viejos compañeros.

Sintió como todo el cuerpo masculino se tensaba y luego de unos segundos de silencio, -¿Deseas marcharte?

Ella se giró entre sus brazos para lanzarle una sonrisa coqueta, -¿Te haría falta si lo hiciera?

Los labios masculinos rozaron los suyos suavemente y murmuro sobre ellos, -Sí.

-John… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Marie, ¿cuál es tu miedo?

-Que vuelvan a pisotearme el corazón.

-Me gustaría poder patearle el trasero al imbécil que te hizo daño. - y enmarcó el rostro femenino con sus manos, utilizando el cabello color caoba a manera de escudo, - ¿Qué necesitas de mi para hacerte ver que es real lo que siento por ti?

-Tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Lo haremos a tu manera. Pero, vuelvo a insistir, de mi cuarto no te iras.

Ella sonrió, -Algo posesivo, ¿no?

-En todo lo que concierne a ti, sí, lo soy.

Ella podía lidiar con su actitud posesiva, con ello no habría problema. Ya tenia un lobo que había desplegado sus instintos de posesión con ella. Permitió que la acercara al cuerpo masculino, su mejilla posándose en el pecho. Los latidos de su corazón le brindaron todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, seguridad y estabilidad. Sentía que al fin había llegado al lugar correcto, a su hogar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ejem. Reconozco que me estoy tomando mi santa paciencia para subir nuevos capitulos y como lectora de fics que soy, estoy consciente de que eso desquicia un monton. De veras lo siento. Recuerden que soy madre a tiempo completo y eso consume mucho de mi tiempo. Espero que tengan el corazon para perdonarme y tambien que disfruten este nuevo capitulo. Gracias por adelantado a todos los que toman de su tiempo para leer esta historia. "hugs"

**X**

Volaron dos semanas, apenas Marie percatándose de ello. La tensión entre mutantes y humanos iba escalando en intensidad -al igual que su peculiar relación con John con la pequeña diferencia que la tensión era de otro tipo. Disfrutaba de su cercanía, de sus inesperadas muestras de cariño y de su singular carácter posesivo.

Podría asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que estaba contenta. Al fin hallaba un lugar en el cual era aceptada por lo que era. John era muy orgulloso de su mutación y esperaba que todos hicieran lo mismo con la suya, sin importar de que tipo fueran. Por lo que nadie la repudiaba por tener la piel peligrosa.

Continuó asistiendo a sus sesiones con Meggan. La tranquila mutante le estaba ayudando grandemente a controlar sus psiquis lo cual la llevaba a tener algo de control sobre su piel. Nunca había visualizado que parte de su rechazo a las psiquis, en conjunto con sus temores, eran la causa del descontrol de su mutación. Después de casi dos años al fin lograba ver la luz al final del túnel.

Ahora, que las noches eran una historia algo contradictoria. ¡Cuánto añoraba ella, deseaba…! Ella suspiró; debía ser paciente aunque todo su ser clamaba por lo opuesto. Se sentó en la cama que ya era una rutina agradable compartirla con John. Tenía su camisón de dormir, una delicada pieza de algodón sin mangas que rozaban sus tobillos dándole un aire angelical e inocente. Esa noche John llegaría un poco tarde pues había partido junto a Dom a dar una ronda por los alrededores, asegurándose de que todo anduviera bien. Así que colocando su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerró sus ojos. Estaba algo exhausta por las tareas que había realizado junto a Wanda durante el día. A insistencia suya, ambas habían tomado la iniciativa de proveerles algún tipo de educación a los más pequeños del lugar –decisión que John había apoyado sin reserva alguna. No era tarea nada fácil dirigir un grupo de niños de varias edades, cada una de estas requiriendo una atención adecuada. Por lo que no fue nada extraño, que en escasos segundos, se quedara profundamente dormida.

**X**

Una oscura figura entró a la habitación y se detuvo en el centro, aguardando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad antes de que su mirada se posara en la delicada criatura que dormía en su cama.

Cuidadoso de no despertarla, se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero la cama se hundió ligeramente por su peso. Ella se movió y el contuvo el aliento, pues no quería molestarla. Él la miró fijamente, fascinado por los pequeños cambios en sus expresiones faciales, de su respiración lenta, rítmica y como la suave luz de la luna resplandecía en su piel pálida. ¿Acaso la amaba? Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, reclinando su cara entre las manos. Bueno, si esto no era amor, por lo menos tenía que ser una especie de enfermiza obsesión. Desde la primera vez que le vio aquella noche, todo su inconsciente había reconocido lo que ella despertó en él. Por eso fue tan arisco con ella en un principio y se comportó de manera grosera. Su cabeza no quería aceptar lo que su corazón entendía. Más, ¿por qué su corazón latía más rápido cada vez que pensaba en ella y aún más cuando la veía? Nunca había entendido todo el alboroto sobre el amor, o las estúpidas metáforas que se referían a ese sentimiento. Todo sobre sentirse "completo" sólo cuando esa persona especial se hallaba a tu alrededor, que había alcanzado tu "propósito" en la vida al tenerla a tu lado. Y así era como se sentía en ese momento. Tuvo que admitir que todo su mundo giraba en torno a ella, y, lo más irónico de todo, le gustaba. Le gustaba tener que cuidar de alguien, pensar en otra persona que no era el para variar una vez en su vida. Él era de ella. Y si eso no era su propia versión del jodido amor, entonces no sabía que más podría serlo.

Pero lo que realmente estaba jugando con su sanidad, era el no poder hacerla suya. Verdaderamente suya.

Ella movió la pierna y rozó la suya. Retiro su rostro abruptamente de sus manos para mirarle. Los ojos femeninos se abrieron, frunciendo el ceño un poco al tratar de distinguir su figura en la oscuridad.

-¿John?

¿Fue un matiz de ansia lo que detectó en la voz de ella? El no dijo nada, eligiendo simplemente observarla en lo que ella buscaba a tientas la lámpara de noche a su lado. La encendió, logrando que ambos se cegaran momentáneamente.

Marie pestañeó, confundida, -¿John? ¿Qué sucede?

Él la contempló, el cabello alborotado por el sueño y el edredón que la cubría parcialmente. Luego su mirada se posó en el camisón y en el manguillo que se había resbalado del hombro femenino. Era inconsciente de la imagen tentadora que proveía.

Marie contuvo la respiración al ver que él se deslizaba más cerca de ella. Rodeó la diminuta cintura al tiempo que la halaba a su cuerpo. No era un abrazo empalagoso –sin embargo tenía algo de anhelo- mas era dulce y quizás amoroso, pero sobre todo era uno que ella necesitaba sentir. Ella cerró sus ojos, deseando deleitarse del momento tanto como fuera posible.

-Marie, mírame.

Ella cumplió su mandato, los enormes ojos marrones brillando al tiempo que él le miraba. Por unos segundos, se limitó a tenerla cerca, sentir como ese cuerpo femenino se acoplaba al suyo casi a la perfección; como dos piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas. Bajó la cabeza lentamente, esperando algún tipo de vacilación por su parte, o por lo menos alguna protesta; nunca llegó.

-¿Sabes que debería hacer?

Ella movió el rostro de lado a lado haciéndole ver que no sabía.

-Hacerte el amor.

-John, no…

El capturó los labios femeninos acallando su desaprobación; necesitaba sentirla, perderse en ella. Se permitió separarse de ella para murmurarle sobre la boca. –Ha llegado el momento de que seas mía –y bajando los labios hasta esa área sensitiva del cuello para dejar un rastro de suave y húmedos besos, volvió a murmurar, -Y de yo ser tuyo.

Marie tembló ante la vehemencia de ese pedido. Tomando el rostro masculino entre sus manos, lo elevo para mirarle. Todo aire abandonó sus pulmones al ver sus ojos, se habían tornado en el más intenso cobalto.

-¡Oh, Dios! John…

¿Sería capaz? ¿Podría ella arriesgase?

-No importa si muero; hacerte el amor, sentirte entre mis brazos, tu cuerpo desnudo rozando el mío, vale más que mil muertes.

Esa aseveración apasionada fue todo lo que necesito para tomarlo del cuello y atraerlo consigo a la cama. Acercó su rostro al de John, -Pues, cariño, no lo pienses más y hazlo.

Y esa noche, St John Allerdyce le hizo el amor como era debido a Anna Marie D'Acanto.

**X**

La luz del sol golpeaba sus párpados, obligándola a abandonar un placentero sueño. Fue a sacudir los últimos vestigios de letargo estirando sus miembros y para su total sorpresa, descubrió que estaba desnuda. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza, sacudiéndola hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. Escuchó detrás suyo su respiración acompasada, indicándole que aun dormía al tiempo que un brazo la mantenía con firmeza cerca de otro cuerpo desnudo. La abrazaba fuertemente, como si temiera perderla. Su corazón estaba henchido por la felicidad. Pudo controlar su mutación, permitiendo que John le hiciera el amor… en varias ocasiones. De vez en vez, captó un pequeño flujo de energía, casi como chispas de electricidad que no causaban ningún daño. Llevando sus dedos a sus labios, sonrió satisfecha. Nunca imaginó que podría sentirse así, invadida por toda una gama de apabullante sensaciones y que John la llevaría a un lugar maravilloso y único. Cerró sus ojos, se sentía vibrante, pulsando de vida.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Ella rio de buena gana, esa frase era parte de la personalidad de John. A veces sospechaba que era su manera de pescar algún tipo de cumplido.

-Mmm. Pensaba en que tengo deseos de tomar una ducha.

Ella salió de la cama, procurando ignorar la vergüenza de que estaba mostrándole todo su trasero a John. Sin girarse, le echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro, -¿No piensas acompañarme?

No necesitó insistirle, John abandonó la cama con rapidez y alzándola en sus brazos –lo que logró que ella dejara escapar una dulce carcajada- caminó al baño temiendo que cambiara de idea.

**X**

Una indecisa Marie miraba el teléfono público. Sentía la peculiar urgencia de llamarle. Aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, deslizó la moneda en la ranura y marcó el número telefónico de la mansión. Se mordió el labio inferior, ansiosa, mientras esperaba que alguien tomara el auricular al otro lado.

-Hola.

Ella no reconoció la voz en la otra línea, - ¿Es ese el Instituto Xavier?

-Sí.

- ¿Podrías comunicarme con Logan?

Esta vez comenzó a morderse las uñas, preocupada ante su posible reacción cuando reconociera su voz… y, aun así, necesitaba escucharle.

-¿Quién habla? – le replicaron con aspereza.

Ella sonrió, feliz de poder escucharlo, -Hola, Wolvie.

Por varios segundos temió que la llamada se hubo desconectado al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿Dónde demonios estas?

-Estoy bien…

-¿Tienes idea del infierno que he vivido?

-Logan…

- He estado como un desquiciado tratando de hallarte.

-LOGAN. Estoy bien. Estoy feliz.

Hizo una pausa y añadió, con algo de incredulidad entremezclada con alivio, -Estas bien, entonces.

-Sí. – y titubeó, -He hallado un lugar… y a alguien.

-A alguien como en un chico, ¿eh?

Una pequeña risa llego hasta Logan, -No creo que le agrade mucho el termino de chico, pero sí, tengo un chico.

-¿Te trata bien?

-Lo hace. Le importo mucho.

El gruñó, -Espero que así sea, si no tendrá un encuentro muy cercano con mis garras.

Ella decidió cambiar el tema, -¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Manejando la situación bajo lo que se puede esperar.

-Así de mal. – murmuró ella contrita.

-Marie…

-¿Si, Logan?

Ella sintió como si se estuviera colocando algo en la boca, quizás uno de sus cigarros.

-Se avecina una fea tormenta, cuídate pequeña.

-Lo haré, gracias.

-Y recuerda que nuestras puertas siempre estarán abierta si necesitaras regresar.

-Lo sé. - al igual que sus brazos siempre estarían abierto para recibirla, -Cuídate, Logan.

Con ese singular aire de ansiedad y melancolía, dio por terminada la llamada. Observó el teléfono, deseando poder haberlo tenido frente suyo para abrazarle con fiereza. Así de mucho amaba a su lobo. Procurando contener las lágrimas, regresó al edificio que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.


End file.
